KryptoGirl, Daughter of Superman
by transformerhero1998
Summary: This is the story of Shyla Kent, daughter of Clark Kent & Lois Lane. She discovers superpowers of her own, and has to find a way to live with her new life. Please review as I'm a beginning author, and I can use every bit of feedback I can get. Disclaimer: I own nothing and neither will I ever own anything, as I don't have any money.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning is The End

She is the daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, and while she thinks she is just an ordinary girl, just like her mom, her greatest wish, and her father`s greatest nightmare turns true.

She has superpowers.


	2. Chapter 2 - School, who needs it?

Chapter 2- School Begins

"Hey Shyla! Get out of bed, or you`ll be late!" "Yes mom, I know that." Finally coming down the stairs I noticed something was different. Mom in the kitchen, dog eating it`s food, dad reading the newspaper... "Dad! you`re still here!" "Yes, yes I am honey." he said while putting down the newspaper. He was in his uniform, that`s not good.

" Why are you in your suit?" "I`m going to the Watchtower in a couple of hours. The Joker blew up the gotham docks yesterday and Batman wasn`t there, the Justice League wants to know why." "So you`re going to the League? Can you say hi to Diana for me?" "Sure, I will."

"Shyla, I made you some pancakes, but you can eat them in the car, you have to go to school now." "But mom, I don`t want to go to school, it`s so boring! Why don`t I have superpowers, just like you dad?" "You don`t know the danger it would get you into." Dad answered simply.

Arriving at school, I went to my locker and picked up my notebook. Sure, I was gonna follow Math, but I could draw during class, right? I love to draw, and most of the heroes on the justice league could use something new and refreshing, just like my dad. Entering the classroom I sat down and waited for the teacher to finish whatever he was saying.

She got her notebook and started drawing a suit with a glideable cape, like the one Batman has. Boots up to the knees, some basic gloves, a basic pantalon, and a t-shirt. Now to think of a logo... Oh Hell, let`s just stay true to my family and draw the Superman logo on it Shyla thought. Colors for the suit, eh let`s go with red for the boots, gloves and T-shirt, and blue for the pantalon and the cape.

After school Shyla had no intend of going home directly, so she took the train to Gotham City and went to the clocktower. All the way up to the top, and nope, there`s no one here. Walking to the other end of the building, Shyla pried open the loose piece of wood and revealed a hole in the floor, with a button in it. Shepressed the button and a piece of the wall went out of the way, revealing a supercomputer with Barbara Gordon in front of it.

"Hey Babs, what are you doing?" "... he should be there soon, Oracle out. Oh hey, I was assisting Bru - Batman." "Is he working in daylight?" "He is investigating what happened at the docks."

"Oh, okay. Well, I just came here to show you my newest creation. Look!" Shyla said while showing the drawing. "Wow, it looks cool, if you ever discover superpowers you should use this as a suit. But, it has no mask, you sure you wouldn`t put one on?" "No, if I`m becoming a superhero, then people may know I`m Superman`s daughter." "And your father is okay with that?" "Probably not. But I don`t care." "Hm."

"Oracle, you there? This is Robin, I`m at Batman`s last known location. You heard anything from him?" "Is he not there?" "No. This is not good I`ll search this place out, but it doesn`t seem like there was any struggle, he hasn`t been here at all!" "Shyla, you should leave, I have to focus on this.

"Sure, I`ll go home. It was good to see you again though. Bye!" "Bye Shyla!"


	3. Chapter 3 - SUPERPOWERS!

**Here's chapter 3!**

**I know it's a bit late, but I was kinda busy lately. I'm trying to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**TFhero**

Chapter 3 – The discovery

**Shyla`s POV**

A few days had passed since I had visited Barbara and on the news I found out that Batman wasn`t becoming more popular in Gotham now the Joker had blown up the docks. _Can`t say I care too much, never really liked Batman anyway, I mean he does good work, but all the theatrics about it all..._

When I came home from school I noticed the door was locked, meaning that both my mom and my dad were gone. I put my bike in the garage, but when I went to the door, I tripped. I quickly closed my eyes, but when I didn`t feel the impact with the ground, I slowly opened them. I never hit the ground, I was floating!

"What the…" I said to myself. Then I lost my concentration and still fell to the ground. I went inside, made myself a cup of coffee and started thinking. _If I can fly, I might as well have super strength and heat vision and all that._ I looked outside and saw that the car was still parked where it belonged.

After I finished my coffee, I went outside. It was time I was going to see if I had super strength. I went to the car and stretched a bit. I reached out to the car and grabbed it. I tried to lift it, no effect. I tried to lift it again, no effect. I tried again, using all my strength now, and the car went up easily, I put it back down, and thought about all the great things I would be able to do now.

I told myself that next time I would see Batman or Wonder Woman I would ask one of them how my dad used his heat vision and freeze breath, so I could test that out myself. And next time I visited Barbara, I was going to check if I could actually fly.

A few days later there was a party at school, everyone was supposed to wear masks and such, but once there I found that there weren`t many people who did. Anyway, I spotted one of my best friends, Alicia, and went over to her. "Hey Alicia, how`s it going?" "How did you know it was me?" "Duh, I can see." "But I`m wearing a mask." "So? Wait, what?" _That means I have x-ray vision, awesome!_

In the end the party didn`t really turn out to be great, but that wasn`t a surprise, with my teachers as the hosts. Now it was weekend and my parents were home all the time, so I couldn`t test my powers. Therefore I decided to go to Gotham, and visit Barbara.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw my dad move to the back door. "Hey dad, where are you going?" I asked. "Metallo and Bane are in Gotham, Batman can`t take them both. Your mom is out shopping, I`ll be home soon." He responded. "Okay." After my dad left, I wrote a note and took the train to Gotham.

Once there I went to walk to the clock tower, only to find a roadblock a few streets away from my destination. An officer walked up to me. "I`m sorry miss, but you can`t pass, Supermans orders. Something about supervillains." "Okay pity." I responded, already looking for a way past. I found one, but then I would have to go over a two meter fence.

I pretended to walk away, and then made my way to the fence. I jumped as high as I could, and was quite surprised to see I ended up above the buildings.

**Superman`s POV**

As I just slammed Bane into the ground, I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. I turned around and my eyes widened in shock. _Was that Shyla? No that`s impossible._ I realized too late that I had lost my concentration and I was punched to the face by Bane.

It didn't even knock me off my feet though. I saw Batman was starting to lose against Metallo, and decided to wrap things up. Literally. I pulled a streetlight out of the ground and wrapped it around Bane, kicking him into a wall afterwards. I flew towards Metallo and knocked him out in one punch.

_Wait, what`s that?_ I thought as I heard something. I listened a bit better and heard footsteps, two sets, the first one belonged to someone of about Shyla`s weight, and the second one… Bane! I turned around only to find Shyla running towards Bane. "Hey ugly, over here!" she yelled. Bane turned towards her and my heart skipped a beat.

I made myself ready to fight for my daughters life, but relaxed slightly when I saw her bringing a fist forward hitting Bane dead on. I gasped in surprise as Bane flew away and crashed into a building, which collapsed on top of him.

I looked from the wreckage to Shyla and back. The rubble began to move and Bane got out, but after a few steps he fell to the ground, unconscious. I looked back to where Shyla was standing, seeing she was looking at me taking a step forward but then turning and running into the direction of the clock tower. After she ran a few steps, she started flying.

I wanted to go after my daughter and ask her for answers, but I was interrupted by Batman putting a hand on my shoulder. "You were distracted." He said. "Can you imagine?" I responded, not even bothering to try and hide the anger in my voice. Then I noticed Batman was bleeding, and saw that he had a piece of glass pierced through his suit.

"I'll get you to a hospital." I said, now worried for my best friend. "Don't think so." I looked at him in confusion. "Secret identity remember? Yeesh, you're really not paying attention." "Fine, Batcave then?" "Too far away, take me to the clock tower. I've got a base there too." I picked Batman up bridal style and took off, just as the police arrived on the scene beneath us.

**Shyla`s POV**

I finally got to the clock tower unnoticed and entered. I went up, careful to avoid the security systems that Barbara told me about. Once I got up I knocked on the door. "Bab's. It's me, can you open the door?" I heard voices inside. _Wait a sec, that's my father! I began to back away from the doors. _Just as I wanted to make my way down, the doors flew open and my dad stormed out grabbing my arm and dragging me inside.

Barbara was at the supercomputer as usual, and I saw Robin closing the doors, then my eyes focused on the corner of the room where I saw Nightwing treating a wound Batman had. I accidentally activated x-ray vision. "Bruce Wayne?" I whispered in confusion, unfortunately I whispered just hard for the others to hear, and they all turned around to me. I got a look at Robin and Nightwing's faces, and although I didn't recognize them I guessed they were Dick Grayson, and Tim Drake, as they were Bruce Wayne's adopted kids.

My attention turned to my father when he started talking. "What were you thinking, coming here?!" I flinched at the aggressive tone he was speaking. He was mad, no doubt. "I- I was just going to vi- visit Ba- Barbara." I got out, struggling with the words. "So you knew of this place?" Robin thought out loud. I nodded. "That's not important. You shouldn't have went to fight Bane" My dad said, still angry. "It wasn't really a fight…" An angry glare from my father shut me up.

"You were lucky Bane was taken out by that one hit, you could've gotten yourself killed!" He shouted. "I wouldn't call it luck, judging by the way he collapsed, he broke about 50% of the bones in his body, he'll survive though." Batman said, standing up and walking to the computer. "How?" my dad wondered.

"Super strength?" I said, smiling awkwardly. "What else?" My father asked. "Well I can fly, and I've got x-ray vision, but exept for the flying I can't really control anything. I haven't tried heat vision, and freeze breath, and invulnerability." I saw my father visibly relax a bit after that. "How did you find out?" Batman asked. "Well, I kinda tripped and fell, but I never hit the ground, after that I began to wonder about the other abilities my fathe … er Superman has." "That's not what I meant, by the way, we know you're his daughter, it's kind of obvious." "Oh, you meant the man behind the mask? I kinda accidentally used my x-ray" I said, a bit nervous. _This guy is creeping me out._ I thought.

"Your secret is save with her Bruce, I'll make sure of that. Shyla, we're going home." "But…" I tried. "We are going home." "Fine".


	4. Chapter 4 - Gotham is a fcked up place

Chapter 4: Chaos comes to Gotham

**Shyla`s POV**

It`s been three weeks since my father found out I have superpowers, and he hasn't let me leave the house since then, well, except for school. He didn't stop me when I started creating my own costume though. At one point, Lobo attacked Central City, and the League asked Superman for help, he passed. I sure was happy when I turned the tv on that morning.

"_The Joker has just claimed that he has created a team of supervillains, existing of himself, Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Bane, Firefly, Metallo, Solomon Grundy and Killer Croc. He demands 270 Million Dollars, or they will destroy the biggest cities in the country, starting with Gotham City." _The news reporter said.

And now I was way less happy. "Crap. Well, Batman has defeated all of them before, he can do it again. Besides, he's got his sidekicks too." My father said. "Batman has never fought them all at once, and his sidekicks are gone. Young Justice is up on the moon remember?" I said, hoping he would go help Batman and let me go with him. "Dammit, you're right. This is Superman to Justice League, anyone unassigned is going to Gotham, asap!" My father said, quickly changing into his costume. "This is Green Lantern to Superman, Diana and I are on our way, e.t.a one minute." "This is Flash, see you there." "Hawkgirl to Superman, I am on my way, Supergirl is with me." "Send her to my location, I need her to do something else for me, thanks." _How's it possible for me to hear them through my dad's earpiece? It can only be superhearing! Woohoo! _I nearly yelled.

A few seconds later the door opened and Supergirl stepped inside, greeting my father. "Hey Kal, what can I …" She never got to finish as I wrapped her into a hug. "Glad to see you again too, Shyla." She said, smiling.

"Kara, could you babysit Shyla for me? I need to go, now!" My dad said, already walking outside. "Babysit, isn't she old enough to stay home alone for a bit?" "I'll explain later." With that, he took off. "Weird." Kara said, turning around just in time to see me heading upstairs. "Hey where are you going?" she said as she flew after me, instead of just walking up the stairs. "Just grabbing something." I said to nobody in particular, as I got the suitcase I kept my suit in. I took out my suit, and showed it to Kara.

"Nice suit, who's it for? You know I told you last time I don't need a new costume, right?" "It's mine." I responded simply. "What would you need it for?" Kara asked me, obviously confused. "Well, my father told me not to tell anyone this, but I trust you. You see, I kinda found out I have superpowers, so now I can fly, and I'm superstrong, and I've got x-ray vision and superhearing." I said proudly.

Kara stared at me for a few seconds. "Let me guess, you want to go over to Gotham?" she said, nodding towards the tv screen. "You`d let me?" I wondered out loud. "Well, your father only told me to babysit you, not where to do it." "Yay, you`re the best!" I yelled, wrapping Kara into another hug.

"Can you let go of me now?" Kara said. "What, am I hurting you?" I responded jokingly. "No, but if you want to go over to Gotham, this might be a good time. I looked at the tv and saw that the Justice league was getting their as kicked. Everyone but Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Green Lantern were knocked out. "You`re right. Let`s go." I said, once again realizing even the justice league wasn`t unbeatable. "How fast are you?" Kara asked while I switched clothes. "As far as I know, I`m not superfast." I responded sadly, I`d always been a fan of the Flash. "Then you`re lifting with me." Kara said as we walked outside and I locked the door." _Safety first._

**Superman`s POV**

I slammed Croc into the ground, and threw Bane off my back. Grundy was charging at me again, but I saw him coming and used my heat vision to send him flying into a building. I looked around and saw Green Lantern engaged in aerial battle with Firefly and Metallo, whom could now fly due to an upgrade. Wonder Woman was doing fine against Quinn, and Batman was holding his own against the Joker. I saw Deadshot line up a shot, and took off towards him, only to be surprised with Deathstroke jumping on my back. He placed somekind of gadget, and jumped off. A second later I had 20.000 Volts running through my body. I shrugged it off but my vision was blurred nonetheless. Then Deathstroke started attacking me, and due to my lack of vision and my lack of martial arts knowledge, I was getting my ass kicked.

Then I heard quite a familiar voice. "Enough Deathstroke." And then the attacks suddenly stopped. He was pulled away from me, and my vision started coming back, I saw Supergirl holding Deathstroke up in the air and was both glad and angry. Angry because she probably let Shyla come too. Grundy appeared behind Supergirl and I tried to warn her but was stopped when Killer Croc and Bane jumped on me. I could still see though, and what I saw didn`t exactly make me happy.

I saw Shyla punching Grundy in the face a couple times, and I flinched as I could hear how hard she punched. Supergirl had defeated Deathstroke, and now joined Shyla. I threw Bane and Croc off me, and finished Croc, turning around and seeing Batman standing over the unconscious bodies of the Joker and Bane. "You`ve really got to work on controlling your daughters superstrength, Clark." He said. _So, he can hear it too? Damn, she`s really giving him hell then_.

Firefly crashed into the ground a few meters away. Batman checked on him and confirmed he was unconscious (AKA beat the shit out of him, arkham style). All that was left were Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and Metallo and they were backed into a corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHYLA`S POV

_Alright! We're winning!_ I decided I would take out Deadshot, and ran forward. I pumped my fist back, and then I saw it. Harley Quinn had pulled a bazooka from who-knows-where, and in the corner of my eye, I saw it was aimed at me. The last thing I saw was that the bazooka was labeled: Kryptonnite-zooka! _Shit_ was my last thought as the rocket hit me dead on.

…

"Shyla! Dammit, SHYLA! Shyla! You! This is your fault, you took her there!" "I'm, sure it was her own choice Clark, she just didn't know the risk." I heard somewhere far away. "Kal, you need to step away from her. Please Kal, let him do his job and step away." Another voice said, wich sounded like the person was crying. My senses got clearer by the second. "Is- is she?" "She's fine, just unconscious." Judging by the voice, it was Batman who said that. "Let me go to her." "No." "Let me go!" then I heard running, then a door and then someone ran over to wherever I was. "No! Hold him!" Batman shouted.

By now, my senses were almost back, and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Supergirl and Wonder Woman holding down my father, trying to keep him from rushing over to me, and Batman was sitting next to my hospital-like bed, reading something on a bat-shaped tablet. Suddenly he looked right into my eyes, it scared the shit out of me. _He sure is aware of his surroundings_. I tried to get up, but Batman stopped me.

"It was stupid to come there. You need training." "Have something in mind?" I said, only half aware of what he was saying. "I have two options, your father won't like either. I think you should do both." "And they are?" Batman didn't have time to respond, as my father threw Wonder Woman and Supergirl off him and came towards me. I was kinda scared at first, but then is saw he wasn't angry, but worried.

"Do you have any idea how scared you had me there?" Never mind, he is angry. "I'm sorry, but.." "Nothing but! You could've gotten yourself killed! You could've…" Wonder Woman walked over to us, and put a hand on my father's shoulder. "Clearly she's got your craving for justice. From what I've seen, she could become a great warrior after some proper training. She could come to Themyscira, I …" She said. "And then what, she too could almost get killed by Darkseid?" My father spat. "This is different." "Yes it is, this is my daughter!" "Diana is right, Clark, Amazonian training would be good for her, and after the she can join Young Justice." "No way!" "You're not thinking straight, Superman. And we sure could use another Kryptonian on the team." Only now did I notice Nightwing and Artemis had joined us in the room.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked. Artemis responded. "We're supposed to tell you how the mission went right? Martian Manhunter said you were here." "Where is here?" I thought out loud, only now wondering about my whereabouts. "Watchtower medical bay." Artemis said, walking over to the bed, and sitting on the chair next to it, as the rest left the room, except for Supergirl and Wonder Woman.

"You're a though one, I heard." She said, smiling. " Hey, mind if I test something? I got curious after that kryptonite bazooka story I heard." "Go ahead" I said, wondering what she meant. Artemis got an arrow from her back, and opened the top of it. "Kryptonite arrow, if well aimed, it could completely paralyze your father, permanently. I hope I'll never have to use it."

Artemis pointed the arrow at me, and Wonder Woman and Supergirl visibly relaxed when I didn't even flinch. "Feel anything?" Artemis asked. I shook my head. _Guess that's why I survived the bazooka, I'm partially invulnerable, and kryptonite is just a green rock to me_. "Could you please put that away?" Supergirl asked. Artemis put the arrow away. "You felt it at this range? We're like 3 meters away from them." Diana asked. "It didn't hurt, it's just a very unpleasant feeling." Was the respond.

Artemis stood up, and made her way to the door, there she turned to me. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon." Then she left.

**And that's it!**

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon, as I've already sarted writing it.**

**TfHero**


	5. Chapter 5 - Doomsday They're everywhere

Chapter 5: Finally joining the League

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shyla`s POV

It had been three days since I completed my Amazon training, and it was being put to the test already. Someone had created Doomsday clones, and attacked Themyscira. Since I was still there, I thought I might as well help out. Especially after Diana came to my room, and said they needed me. So now I was on the battlefield, throwing Doomsday's around like ragdolls.

I saw one Amazon was about to be attacked from behind and flew towards her. I slammed the clone into the ground, and saw it dissipate. The Amazon turned around and thanked me, before taking a good look at my suit, especially the logo on my chest. "Hey, you're Kryptonian, don't you have heat vision or something? Sure would be good right now." "Sorry, I'm only half Kryptonian." I responded before flying over to where Diana was fighting ten clones on her own.

I slammed one into the ground, then took another one out with a sword that was sticking out of the ground, and then I picked my unbreakable Amazonian stick from my back, before attacking two more clones, and taking them out. I turned around, and saw Diana had taken out the rest of the clones. "You okay?" I asked seeing she was bleeding all over. "No, my kingdom is under attack, of course I'm not okay." "Sorry…" I responded, unsure of what to say to that.

We continued to fight of the clones, and after a while they began retreating. There were only about 200 of them left. This was going to be fun. Then a red ship appeared in the sky, and a panel opened up. Two seconds later, we had reinforcements. Nightwing, Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Impulse, Wonger Girl and Superboy were standing ready to fight the clones, and I just happened to stand in the middle of them.

Superboy spoke first. "Take the clones! I've got their leader." He said, before running at me. "Superboy, wait that's not…" Robin said, but Nightwing stopped him. "Let him, it'll be a good test for her. And we'll have some entertainment when we're done." He said, before giving the order to fight the clones, Wonder Woman retreated the Amazons, as they were weakened, and most of them wounded. A few of them stayed though.

The fight was quickly ended, and Artemis and Wonder Girl were standing a few feet away from where the others were. Then amazons started to surround the boys, insisting they would let themselves be arrested without a fight. But my mind wasn't there right now, as I was still fighting Superboy.

"How dare you wear that symbol?!" he yelled as he tried to punch me again. I caught his fist and threw him away, he landed on his feet and started running at me again. "For the last time, I am not you enemy!" I said, catching another punch. "And besides, I think I have more right to wear this symbol than you." I shouldn't have said that, now he was really angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing's POV

The Amazons that had surrounded us just wouldn't listen to what I said. "Listen, please. We are here to help, I know you don't like men on your island, but do you rather have those clones?" This resulted in me getting punched in the stomach. "Shut up, and wait for our queen to come punish you." "Yeah where is Diana, haven't seen her in a while." "I said shut up!" And I got punched off my feet. Good thing I had my armor, else I would probably have some broken bones right now.

Then we heard a loud knock, as if someone just got punched really, really, really hard. I looked in the direction the sound came from, and saw something, or rather someone flying up into the air, and something/someone else followed behind it.

After taking a closer look with Robin's binoculars (I forgot mine, Batman would kill me for it), I saw it were Shyla and Superboy, the latter slamming Shyla into the ground in front of us. As Shyla struggled to stay conscious, Superboy landed and a group of Amazons started attacking him, protecting Shyla. I looked into Superboy's eyes, and a chill ran up my spine. Whatever she had told him, it had enraged him quite a bit.

Superboy shrugged the Amazon attacks off like he was attacked with twigs. He approached Shyla, but two Amazons jumped in between him and his destination. "if you want her, you'll have to go through us." "Why are you protecting her?! She brought those things here!" Superboy said full of anger. "No she didn't, she was fighting them, like us." Robin said, while Kid Flash and Impulse helped Shyla stand, which resulted in them having a bunch of spears pointed at their chest.

_This is going too far. I need to calm Superboy_. I stepped forward. "Superboy, calm down. Robin is speaking the truth, she is with us. She was here to train with the Amazons, we were going to pick her up and bring her to Metropolis, without ever setting a foot on this sacred island. The clone attack changed the plan a bit." I said, gaining both his, and the Amazons, attention. "That does not explain her powers, nor why she wears this symbol." "That is a different case. She's Kryptonian." I said.

"Only partially." We heard above us. We saw Diana approaching, and the Amazons dropped to their knees, as did Wonder Girl. "How many times do I have to tell you not to kneel? Please, get up." Diana said, as I smiled at her irritation. "What do you mean, partially? Is she a clone?" Superboy asked, not paying attention to the Amazons. "No, I'm Superman's daughter, smartass." Shyla said approaching us, but falling over. I caught her, and felt the tip of an Amazonian sword in my back almost immediately.

"Should I kill him, your Highness?" "No you should not. These people are friends, and while it is true we do not want men on our island, I shall make an exception for you all. You are some of the most valuable members of the Justice League after all." "I thought we weren't officially Justice League." Artemis said, as she and Wonder Girl walked over to us. "You are, Batman just keeps telling you you're not because he doesn't want you to get in over your head."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shyla`s POV

Once I was able to stand on my own again, I walked over to Superboy and said: "You deserve this." "Deserve what?" he asked right before I sent him flying with an all-out uppercut. It took him a minute to recover and make his way back to us, and he looked like he was going to punch me up to the moon. _Wait, can he do that? Nah, I don't think so. Let's just guess he can't_. I was kinda scared he actually was going to fight me again, but then he said: "Not bad. Not bad at all, I actually felt that one." "Good for you." "Are you two done being childish?" Wonder Woman said. "Thank you for the help, but perhaps you should go now. I believe your team is on a tight schedule, or isn't it Nightwing?"

"Well, in fact we are on a tight schedule. Guys, prep the plane. Shyla can we talk?" "Eh sure." I said. "I want you to join the team, effective immediately." Nightwing said. "What?" "you were going to be invited next week anyway." "Isn't my dad in Asia then?" "Which is why we were going to invite you next week." "Ah. Makes sense." I said. Then I saw Aqualad walking over to us. "Are you coming? We are ready to leave?" "We're coming, this is Shyla, she joining the team." "When?" "Now." "You guys go, I'll be right there." I said, as I saw Wonder Woman flying off. I went after her, and got my staff from my back. "Thank you, for everything. Here's your staff back." "Keep it. You've become quite skilled with that thing, besides, we only use it for training, and we've got enough of them. Good luck." "Same to you. Thanks again." I said, before turning around seeing the plane was about to leave, and flying over there as fast as I could, making it just in time.


	6. Chapter 6 - My Family is Strong as Hope

**Here's the next chapter, finally.  
Just to make sure there's no confusion, these are the justice league members:  
**

**Superman – Wonder Woman – Batman – Green Lanterns John Stewart and Hal Jordan(but he's in space right now) – Hawkgirl – Flash(Barry Allen) – Martian Manhunter – Aquaman – Shazam – Cyborg – Green Arrow – Supergirl  
**

**And the members of young justice:**

**Nightwing – Robin – Artemis – Superboy – Aqualad – Miss Martian – Kid Flash – Impulse – Wonder Girl – Blue Beetle – Shyla**

**I hope you enjoy reading,  
TFhero.**

SHYLA`S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I thought I wouldn't be assigned any "big jobs". Guess this is an exception._ Shortly after we had come "home", Nightwing had discovered that the Doomsday clones were coming from a Lexcorp facility just outside the city, which was full of those creeps as they wrecked havoc.

The facility turned out to be heavily guarded by drones that Lexcorp introduced to the world last week as 'the best security available'. These drones were outfitted with tank armor, rocket launchers, machine guns and they're giant-sized. Just great.

Anyway, regarding how sneaking isn't really my strong point, me and the team were hiding behind a rock structure, while the Nightwing, Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian and Green Arrow (we met him just outside Metropolis, he came with us. I didn't argue.) infiltrated the facility to locate and deactivate the cloning device, and if that failed... well, they just couldn't fail.

"I'm bored. Do they always take this long?" I asked no one in particular. "Quit whining, they've only been away for ten minutes." Superboy answered. Then he suddenly snapped to attention, as I thought I heard something as well. "They're coming, I can hear them." He said. "Me too. They seem to be in a hurry." Aqualad brought his finger up to his earpiece and wanted to speak, but was stopped when we heard a big explosion.

"Nightwing, are you okay? What was that?" Aqualad asked. "We're fine. We couldn't shut the machine down, so we had to be creative. Turns out Green Arrow had a C-4 arrow with him." "They know we're here. Get ready to fight." Superboy said. "No, they know the five of them are there, if they can just get out in time, then we don't have to fight these things. We wouldn't stand a chance anyway." Aqualad arqued. "Me and Supes here would." I said. "I said they know WE are HERE. Look! Also, don't call me that." Superboy said.

"We hold this position, once the others get here, we move out." Aqualad shouted just before the first stupid robot jumped over the structure, only to get punched into the air by Superboy and then get ripped in two pieces. Superboy landed next to me. "So much for the best security available. C'mon, lady's first." He said. I smiled and jumped over the rocks, into the field of skyscraper tall enemies, with Superboy right on my heels.

SUPERGIRL'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is everyone?" I asked Hawkgirl while we were surrounded by Doomsday clones.  
"Spread out over the globe. These clones are everywhere, but we really don't have that much staff right now. I believe Superman is clearing out Asia and Europe all by himself."  
"And we are fighting for Metropolis with 3 people? Well, that makes sense."  
"We believed the source of the clones is somewhere around here. That's why we're distracting these clones." Batman said, throwing exploding batarangs to try and take out some clones.

"Damn, I'm almost out of batarangs."  
"Don't you have spares? Until now you've always had spares." Hawkgirl said while taking out three clones by electrocuting them with her mace.  
"There's a couple hundred in the Batwing. But that crashed, so I can't reach it."  
"I can." I said, punching a clone into another one, then freezing them.

I flew towards the batwing crash site, and then I shouted to the others.

"Hey Batman, why throw around Batarangs when you can throw a Batwing?" I shouted lifting up the batwing, ripping out the fuel tank, and then throwing it at a huge group of Doomsday clones, crushing them under it.

I threw the fuel tank towards another group of clones and used my heat vision to blow it up.

"Are you INSANE? Do you have any idea what that thing costs?!" Batman shouted.  
"It took most of them out, it was fun, and here are your batarangs." I said, handing him the box. "Besides, you've got enough money, now you've got something to spend it on."  
"Can I get some help here?" Hawkgirl asked, being surrounded by another group of clones.  
"Of course you can. I freeze them, you break them." I said, flying over and freezing the clones.  
"You don't seem to be going easy on them." Hawkgirl said.  
"I've got a history with Doomsday clones. It's not a nice history." I answered simply before going back into combat.

I ducked to avoid a trash can thrown at me by a Doomsday clone. _Why did I even duck? It would only tickle. _I thought as I threw 2 clones through a skyscraper. "Watch the collateral damage, please." Hawkgirl said flying by. I didn't respond, for I was already flying to another group of clones that were trying to corner Batman. I slammed one into the ground and used my heat vision to take out the two more. I turned around and saw Batman had taken out the other one.

"They've stopped coming. Young Justice must found the source and taken it out." He said.  
"A thank you would do." I said.  
"We can take the rest of the clones here. See if you can find anyone else who needs help."  
"Fine."

I had flown circles around the city, starting small and going a little bigger each time. After about a minute I saw … something in the distance. I flew towards it and saw it were skyscraper tall robots. _Of course. Clones, robots, what's next? General Zod and an army of Kryptonians? Darkseid? I hope so, then I can fight someone I can actually punch more than once. Oh well, might as well see what's going on here._

I approached what turned out to be a Lexcorp facility, and saw there were five of these robots firing giant miniguns at a rock structure. There were also three robots lying around, one ripped in two, one with a head torn off, and one that was missing an arm and a leg. I heard some voices and decided to check it out. As I neared the rock structure, I landed and walked there, to increase my chances of not being noticed by the robots. As I neared the rock structure I heard a familiar voice.

"Someone's coming. Might be one of those bots, not sure."  
"How can you not be sure, they're giants!"  
"Yeah well my ears are beeping, a nuke exploded in my face, remember?!"  
"Get ready, we're not taking chances."

I walked on, and I then recognized those voices as Shyla, Green Arrow, and Nightwing. As I approached the structure, Young Justice, along with Green Arrow popped up, weapons raised.

"Oh, it's you. You should have said you were coming." Green Arrow said.  
"I didn't know you were here. Where's Superboy?"  
"Out cold. They stepped on him." Nightwing said.  
"Ouch. So why did you guys only take out three of them?"  
"We couldn't take them. Superboy is out and I can't take them alone." Shyla said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
"Well, you're not alone anymore, so let's wreck 'em."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, why not? I'm itching for a good fight, and I don't think Batman will mind me destroying this place." I said, giving Shyla a smile.  
"Why would he mind you destroying things while fighting? I mean, collateral damage has never been something he likes but I've never seen him disapprove of it." Robin said.  
"Yeah. Well, I kinda destroyed a few of Metropolis' skyscrapers, and I blew up the Batwing, and I turned Wayne manors front yard into a big crater. But I don't think he knows that yet."  
"Damn."  
"Why would Batman care for Wayne manor?" Aqualad asked.  
"Well, he's Gotham's protector, and Wayne is like one of the most important people in Gotham, if not the most important. Of course big bad and brooding cares for Wayne." Shyla said quickly, saving my ass.  
"Alright, Shyla, Supergirl, distract those bots, and if possible, destroy them. Wonder Girl, get Superboy to the ship. Everyone else, while those bots are distracted, we're going to make a run for it." Nightwing said.  
"Sounds fine to me." I said before flying right into the hand of one of the robots.

Apparantly these robots loved squeezing whatever they were holding, for I wasn't exactly comfortable. _Ah! How can they hurt me? This isn't right._ Then I was smacked into the ground, and the robot stepped on me. And I guess I now know how that feels. I heard Nightwing say something like: And there goes our big gun. This is hopeless. Let's go people! _Sorry to disappoint Nightwing, but I'm not quite beaten yet_. I pushed with all my might and lifted the robot up into the air, making it wobble on the one foot it had left to stand on, then I used my heat vision to cut off its head, and watched it fall to the ground.

That did however get the attention of the other four robots. I took a deep breath and flew at them, pick up a giant arm that was lying around. The robots raised their weapons at me, and I raised the arm like a baseball bat.

"Hey you! Can I help you? How about a hand?" I shouted swinging my makeshift baseball bat at the nearest robot.  
"Nice one." Shyla said flying up to me. I saw she had taken out another one of the robots. I also saw she had taken a couple of hits already.  
"You're hurt."  
"I told you I couldn't take these guys alone. Doesn't mean I didn't try." She said trying to smile.  
"Leave with the others. I'll take care of this. If you get hurt more, your father is going to freak out. If he doesn't already."  
"But…"  
"Watch out!" I said, before seeing Shyla getting smacked.

I flew down and froze the arm that was going to try and squash her, before breaking it off and beating down the robot with it. I landed and offered Shyla a hand.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess. How did you do that?"  
"What?"  
"How did you use your freeze breath?"  
"Well, you know how you can like blow hot and cold air? Well if you do that to the extreme, you use freeze breath, if you're capable of using it at least. Or you can eat a lot of mints, and then blow."  
"I want to try it."  
"No, you're leaving with your team."  
"Please? I'll leave right after." She begged.  
"Fine. One chance."  
"Yes! Thank you." Shyla said, hugging me.  
"Quit hugging, start breaking."  
"Got it."

I went to take out the nearest robot, which was trying to flank us. Stupid robot. I used my heat vision to make quick work of its weapons and then I folded it into a ball. After that, I went to watch as Shyla was dodging the attacks of the last active security robot.

When the robot had to reload its weapons, Shyla used this chance to take it down. She flew towards the robot and used freeze breath to freeze it, before flying right through the stupid thing. Shyla approached me, smiling broadly in triumph.

"So, freeze breath now too, huh? Congrats."  
"Please, don't tell Superman. If he finds out I'm trying to find my limits…"  
"You'd be grounded for life. But you know he'll find out anyway, right?"  
"Does the team know that you're … well, you know Superman's daughter?"  
"Only Nightwing, Robin, Artemis and Superboy. I'd like to keep it that way. They'll know what they need to know, nothing more."  
"Why's that?"  
"Nightwing said they've been having trouble with Kryptonian clones lately, and that the team will probably not trust me very much anytime soon. I'll start trusting them, when they start trusting me. Fair enough right?"  
"I don't know. But if you need help from the league, know that I'll be vouching for you anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to return to Lex Luthor." I said, lifting the ball of robot, and flying off.


	7. Chapter 7 - I am KRYPTOGIRL!

**Here you go! Next chapter, yay!  
By the way, if you didn't know, I'm working on two stories right now, and I'm a pretty busy person, so… I may not update as fast as other writers. I hope you don't mind waiting for the chapters for a bit though. Also, reviews would be much appreciated.**

**TFHero.**

**SHYLA'S POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Finally, we have arrived at Mount Justice. Great._ I thought. But just as Nightwing was entering some kind of code on some kind of device on his wrist, Blue Beetle suddenly spoke up.

"Are you sure we should go here?" he asked no one in particular.  
"Why not? This is our base of operations after all." Aqualad said.  
"Yes, but should we go inside with HER still around? I mean, is this the right thing to do? Just let a stranger into our hideout?" Blue Beetle said, pointing at me.  
"I agree. We do not even know whether we can trust her! Heck, we don't even know her name!" Wonder Girl said.  
"We can trust her." Nightwing said, now stopping to enter the code and turning around to face the group.  
"That's easy for you to say. You probably know who she is, don't you? Of course you do, you're part of Batman's little gang of know-it-alls. Robin too, I presume?"  
"As a matter of fact, Robin and I do know her identity. But not just us. Superboy and Artemis know it too."  
"You can trust me." I said, before the situation escalated further.  
"Then tell us who you are. Then, maybe, we can start trusting you." Wonder Girl said, giving me a distrusting look, which I returned all the same.  
"No. I believe trust has to come from both sides, so if you start trusting me, I'll start trusting you."  
"Fine. You tell us who you are, and we'll let you in."  
"Okay. But I'm still not telling you my name. Instead, I'll tell you this… I'm Supermans daughter."  
"Yeah, right. You expect us to believe that?" Blue Beetle asked.  
"She's not lying. Superboy, Nightwing and Artemis can confirm." Robin said, before another discussion would erupt.  
"Yeah right."  
"He's right." Artemis said, now walking over to the mountain wall, where a console appeared as she neared the wall, and she entered a code, after which a voice said: "Recognized Artemis. B07."

A massive door started opening, and we walked inside, though I felt as though I was being watched all the time. Which I probably was. _Stupid distrust. But I guess I don't trust them either, so I suppose I called this upon myself._

A while later the team had finally left me alone, and I was sitting in the main room. I was wondering how I was going to explain my wounds to my parents. I had no trouble saying I had fought giant robots, it's the part where I chose to fight them alone, while I knew I wouldn't stand a chance, that was hard to explain. But apparently my worries were visible, for both Artemis' and Robins faces turned serious when they walked into the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Robin asked walking over to where I was sitting.  
"No, not exactly."  
"Wanna talk about it?" Artemis said.  
"Not here, with everyone around."  
"There's no one here but us."  
"But people could just walk in." I said, pouting. _Why am I being so childish? Jeesh. _

As if right on cue, Superboy walked in, with a very big white wolf next to him. Its ears rose a little when it saw me, and it started to run towards me.

"Wolf! No! Come here." Superboy said before it could reach me, however I was interested, so I stood up and walked over to Superboy.  
"You named it Wolf?" I asked, while crouching to pet the animal.  
"Yes."  
"Well, that's creative. Maybe I should bring my dog sometime."  
"Maybe you shouldn't. Wolf is genetically altered, it's nearly as strong as Superboy." Robin said.  
"Yeah, so? My dog is Kryptonian." I said nonchalantly. It amused me to see everyones faces when I said that.  
"It's named Krypto. Yeah, I know, very original. But it's not my fault. It was named that before it even came to Earth." I went on.

Superboy was about to say something, but someone entered the cave through somekind of teleportation thing next to the room. "Recognized: Batman, 02. Martian Manhunter, 07."

"You need a name." Batman said, not even having entered the room yet.  
"And a good day to you too." I said, smiling at him. He just stared at me. I stopped smiling. Even Wolf stopped wagging its tail when Batman neared it.  
"Right. So why do I need to have a name? I thought this whole Young Justice thing was supposed to be covert anyway."  
"It is. But when you take out 5 giant robots together with one of the most well known superheroes on this planet, do you think that'll go unnoticed?" Batman said, not moving at all while he said that. _Man that guy creeps me out.  
_"You are all over the news. People are wondering who you are, where you're from. What you're doing here, what your intentions are, you get the idea." Martian Manhunter said, sounding a lot nicer than his brooding companion.  
"They do have a point. Right now nobody knows, but the press are going to try and get to you next time you're out in the public. You'll need a code name." Artemis said.  
"Do I get any time to think one up? You know, since Supergirl is already taken." I asked, hoping they would help me think up names.  
"What about…. RedBlueGirl? You know, because you wear red and blue." Robin said.  
"Uhm… no. just no. I do appreciate the idea, but no."  
"Kryptogirl." Batman said.  
"What?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Kryptogirl. You're half Kryptonian, and you're a girl. So, Kryptogirl is a logical option, and it doesn't sound as ridiculous as your fathers name."  
"Like he chose that name for himself." I defended my father, although I knew it was both futile and unnecessary. _Seriously, how can this jerk be dad's best friend?! This is like the fifth time I see him and I've had more than enough of him already!_  
"I did not say he did. So, Kryptogirl it is then."  
"Do I get any choice in the matter?" I said, looking up at Batman hopefully. He smiled. He actually **smiled **at me.  
"No."  
"Jerk." As I said that, I thought I heard him chuckle. I looked around, but it seemed no one else had heard it, except for Superboy, his face was pure shock.

_Alright. I know one thing. I will only join the League on the day Batman is out of it. Also, I HATE Batman. Why? Because he's BATMAN!_

Anyway, everyone left, except for Artemis, and I went back to watching TV again. I was just about to change channels, when my phone bleeped. I took it out of my pocket, and saw I had received a text message.

'_HI  
DO YOU STILL LIVE IN METROPOLIS? IF SO, I'M IN TOWN AGAIN, WANNA MEET, YOU KNOW, FOR OLD TIMES' SAKE?  
IF YOU DO, MEET ME IN OUR OLD TREEHOUSE IN THE GARDENS BEHIND THE OLD HOTEL.' _

_What the heck?! This is impossible! I'm the only person who knows about that place! I built that thing when I was like 9 years old. Not on my own or anything, I did it together with my best friend. But he disappeared five years ago, and everyone said he died._ _Even my father couldn't find out anything, and his best friend is the freaking Batman!_ I thought, while I let it all sink in for a bit. When I read the message again my face froze, and I felt my guts turn upside down. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, which I probably couldn't. I dropped my phone, and it felt like the world was spinning. I heard Artemis talking to me, but I had no idea what she was saying, as if she was speaking French or something.

As my mind re-read the text message again and again, I fell of the couch to my knees. Suddenly, Artemis appeared in front of me, still talking. But I still couldn't make out anything she said, nor could I say anything. As the world slowly went black, my attention was drawn to the teleportation tube, where my father and our dog, Krypto, appeared. The last thing I saw was his face turning to worry as he saw me on the ground and everything went black as he ran up to me.

**SOME RANDOM GOTHAM CITY POLICE OFFICERS P.O.V.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Go! We're taking them out!"  
"Yes sir!" my colleague acknowledged. The three of us were busting a warehouse that was full of Black Masks drugs, and henchmen.  
"What about Batman? Is he coming?" I asked.  
"If he has the time to help, he's already in there."  
"Good point. Alright. Let's go." We busted in and saw a hallway full of crippled henchmen.  
"Maybe he's here already."

We went on, and entered the main hall, where there were only five thugs left, firing their weapons at the shadows all around us.

"Well, this isn't a fair fight." One of my colleagues whispered in my ear.

I didn't notice who it was, for I was too busy watching how one by one the goons were either taken into the shadows, or were taken out by a moving shadow. _That Batman guy is smaller than I imagined._ I thought, as the shadow was now moving towards the last goon. When the goon had ran to a corner, fell to his knees and started praying for his life, Batman called out to us.

"You can come out officers. I trust I can leave you with that guy and the drugs?" a female voice said.  
"Wait, you're not…" I began.  
"I'm Batgirl."  
"No you're not. Batgirl was shot 5 years ago. Batman himself said she wasn't coming back." One of my colleagues said, while the other went to arrest the last thug.  
"And Batgirl had red hair, you're a blonde. I know because I met her a couple times." I added.  
"That was a different Batgirl. I'm her successor. Now if you would excuse me, I have to be home before dawn."


	8. Chapter 8 - Batgirl & the Talk

Chapter 8: Ambush

BATGIRL'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And I'm finally home." I said as entered through the attic window. I closed the window, and went downstairs, not even bothering to take off my costume. I didn't even switch on the lights, since I was accustomed to the dark anyway, and prepared a cup of coffee. As I walked to the couch, I thought I noticed something, and I stopped dead immediately. I slowly placed my cup of coffee on the table that was nearby, and turned around slowly, as my hands were moving towards my belt, invisible to the outside world because my cape surrounded me like a cloak.

"You can't sneak up on me, Robin." I said, believing it was Robin standing in the dark in front of me.  
"Wrong. Guess again." A male voice said. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. It definitely wasn't Batman or Robin though.  
"What the… Who are you?" I said, as I dashed towards the shadows, throwing batarangs at my target.  
"How do you know where I live?" I asked the intruder, as I attacked him. I never noticed that my batarangs never hit their target.

My attacks were easily blocked and/or dodged, and I learned that whoever I was facing, he was trained well, maybe even better than I was. As I tried to punch my opponent, my mind lost track of things for an instant, and suddenly I was pinned against the wall, my hands being held behind me. I could escape, but I decided not to, regarding how this person was skilled enough to pin me, who knows what else he could do.

"Let me go."  
"Will you attack me again?"  
"No." I lied.  
"You're lying." _What?! How can he tell? _I thought, as I started struggling, but I stopped when my arms were lifted a bit and I realized what vulnerable position I was in. my attacker could easily break my arms, snap my neck, or even rape me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't think he had any intention of hurting me however, for if he did, he would have already._  
_"Okay, it's likely that I'll attack you again."  
"Then I'm going to hold you a while longer."  
"What do you want?" I tried, wanting to know my chances of getting out of this unharmed.  
"I just want to talk."  
"I don't talk with strangers." _Well, technically I'm talking with one now, but… argh! Focus, Steph. Focus._  
"I'm not a stranger. Well, not exactly."  
"Then why don't I know you?"  
"Let's just say that I'm part of the family. Now, listen. Sometime in the near future I'll come to you again, with an offer. I'm only here now to test you. I've been watching you for a while now, and I think you're ready." After he said this, the pressure on my arms was gone and I spun around.  
"Ready for what?" But I was alone. "So this is what that feels like."

A few days later I was in the Batcave, trying to look information on my mysterious attacker in the Batcomputer. If he's part of the family, there's got to be something here I can use. As I digged deeper and deeper into Batman's files, I reached a bunch of files that were password protected. I knew I had no chance of hacking into them, but before I could even try, I heard Batman clear his throat somewhere behind me. I spun the chair around, and saw Batman standing there, not wearing his cowl, and not exactly looking happy.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.  
"I'm looking up info on a dangerous criminal. Why?"  
"Don't lie to me, Stephanie. Now explain why you're trying to hack into private files." He said, his voice and expression now emotionless.  
"I spoke with someone last Friday. He said he was part of the family, and that he would return soon. I want to know who he was." I said, knowing he would've gotten it out of me sooner or later anyway.  
"And you just let him in?"  
"Sort of."  
"Sort of?"  
"Sigh He let himself in. I didn't know who he was, what he wanted, how he knew where to find me, etc. so I attacked him. Before I realized it, I was pinned to the wall, defenseless. He was better trained than me for sure. So when he said he was part of the Batfamily, I believed him."  
"Did he say anything else?"  
"He said he's been watching me for a while. And that this was just a small test. Maybe he wants to recruit me or something?"  
"I think I know who it was." Robin said, walking down some stairs towards us.  
"Tim." Bruce greeted him.  
"About half a year ago, Nightwing said he wanted another addition to Young Justice. Someone with stealth skills. So when I mentioned you were being trained as a new Batgirl, he was interested. Maybe it was him."  
"Maybe isn't good enough. If this person knows where she lives, and it isn't Nightwing, then we have a big problem." Bruce said.  
"Uhm. Guys, who is this Nightwing person you're talking about?" I asked, having some ideas but not knowing anything for sure. Batman answered.  
"Family." I sighed and turned towards Tim, a questioning look on my face.  
"Don't." Batman said, before Tim could say anything. I was about to protest, but then I saw Alfred walking towards us.  
"Alfred, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, miss Brown."  
"Who is Nightwing?" I asked, hoping I'd get an answer out of him.  
"I am afraid it is not up to me to tell you that."  
"I should have known you'd say that. So, nobody's telling me who attacked me in my house, while all of you know it? Right, cause that makes sense." Right after I said that, the Batcomputer displayed an incoming call.

"Accept." Bruce said, after putting on his cowl, and Alfred and Tim were out of vision for whoever was on the other side of that call. I turned around facing the screen, and put on my cowl as well.  
"Hey, Bruce. How are you doing?" A man wearing a bat-like domino mask said, his face serious.  
"Skip the chit-chat."  
"Are you and Steph the only ones home?" I tried to stay calm, which was kind of hard seeing how he knew my name, and I hadn't the slightest idea who he was.  
"No."  
"Good. There's three droids heading for Gotham, they're all linked to the same mind, Amazo's mind. I'll take care of Amazo, but I can't take out those droids before they're out of Blüdhaven. Can you take care of them?"  
"Sure. Have they loaded any special abilities yet?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. Amazo self has Wonder Woman's powers. The droids are Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Hawkgirl. All Justice Leaguers, again."  
"Great. Alright, Tim, suit up." Bruce said, after ending the call.  
"So how exactly are we going to take these down?" I asked walking after Batman, and almost walking into him when he stopped at a drawer. Robin walked over to us, now wearing his suit, except for the mask, which he held in his hands.  
Batman pulled out a pouch of batarangs, and handed them to Robin.  
"Flame batarangs, nice." Robin said, looking at them, then putting them away at his belt.  
"Hit him enough times, and he'll go down. Then destroy the droid." Batman said, all business.  
"And you," he said, turning to me. "aim for the wings, then tie them together, then you can take down the droid."  
"So I'll be taking on hawkgirl?" I wondered in disbelief.  
"No. You're taking down Amazo." Batman said walking over to the Batmobile, or at least I thought he was, but he went past it.  
"I'm going to hold of the other droid, try to intercept it on the ocean. If I fail, tell Oracle to alert the Justice League." He said, while going down some stairs to where the Batboat is docked.  
"Will do." Robin said, getting on his motorcycle. I got on mine and revved the engine, before taking off, leaving Robin to eat dust.

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I turned over, wanting to sleep some more, before realizing I wasn't home, and didn't have any memory of going to sleep. A second later I was sitting straight in the bed I was in. I was alone, well, alone, Krypto was in the corner of the room, sound asleep, but there was no one else around. _Wait, Krypto_! I thought, before dashing out of bed, and nearly smothering the poor thing. I only realized it when it barked, though. _Oww, my ears! I suppose it was my own fault though._

I went out the one door the room had, and Krypto followed me, now wide awake as well. I noticed I was still in Mount Justice, but I also saw that the lights were mostly off, and therefore It had to be night. I decided to sneak around for a bit, explore the place, you know, just about everything the team didn't want me doing. I hadn't even made it out the hallway before being spotted though.

"Where do you think you're going?" This had me turning around.  
"Uhm… hey, dad." I said, not knowing what to say, nor what kind of mood he was in.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, while crouching down to pet Krypto, whom had run towards him the instant it saw my father.  
"I've felt better." I said, and after that it was silent for a few seconds.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
"I don't know what happened." I lied. I knew I had fainted, because of the text message I had received, but I was not planning to tell my father that.  
"You're a terrible liar, like your mother. I know you fainted, and that you got that weird text, okay? But that's not what I meant." My father said, not sounding angry, but I wasn't taking the risk of making a witty remark. My father handed me a small mirror, and even without that much light, I saw I looked terrible, covered in scratches, and other wounds.  
"Jeesh, I look like a zombie." I blurted out.  
"No. Solomon Grundy looks like a zombie. You look like you picked a fight with someone too strong for you too handle."  
"Actually there were five." I said, but I regretted it the moment the words were out of my mouth.  
"WHAT?!" My father said, before walking up to me, grabbing me by the arm and literally dragging me to the main room, only letting go after he made me promise to tell the truth to every question he was going to ask.

"What happened?"  
Well, we were infiltrating a lexcorp facility, guarded by 6 of those new robots, you've seen them on tv right? Basically, they saw us, and Superboy and I went to cover the team's escape. But, after taking down the first bot, Superboy was stamped on, and he was out. Then I was distracted, and I couldn't take them on my own. But I fought on, and only stopped when I took a nuke to the face. Then we went to cover, and I scrapped those bots with Supergirl later on." I said as nonchalantly as I could muster.  
"You took a nuke to the face. You. Took. A. Nuke. To. The. Face." I nodded, after swallowing hard.  
My father facepalmed, hard. "I should never have let you become a superhero."  
"Think of it as a good thing. If I can take a nuke to the face and still stand, then I can probably withstand hits from big guys, like Darkseid, too." Only when I said it, did I realize the mistake I had made.  
"You will stay away from Darkseid, you hear me? There is no time where I will let you fight him. Not even with all of Earth's heroes at your side. You will never face him. NEVER. Am I understood?" I nodded.  
"Am I understood?"  
"Yes, dad."  
"Good. Now go home, and rest. We'll talk again tomorrow."  
"But what if mom sees me?"  
"Then you can explain. Which you were going to do in the morning anyway."  
"Right."


	9. Chapter 9 - Droids, Droids & more Droids

**So this chapter is shorter than the last one, but you'll have to make do with it.  
Enjoy!  
TFhero**

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well that was awkward_. I thought, walking into the school building. Last night I was able to sneak into the house unnoticed, but I was stupid enough to go to sleep wearing my costume. So when I overslept this morning, and my mom went to wake me up, well, I had explaining to do. Sure, my dad told me to tell my mom anyway, but telling her while having breakfast would have been a lot easier. But I got away with being a superhero, yay. Actually, my mom thought it was a good thing, don't ask me why though. I went to class, and went to grab my books from my bag. _Wait, where's my bag? Oh great, I forgot my bag! And that's the third time this month! Well, detention it is, then. That's just great. _I quickly sent my mother a text saying I probably wasn't going to be home early and that I had to go to detention.

After a very boring day, it was finally time to go home. Well, for everyone that wasn't in detention, that is. Me, I was locked up in the most boring room of the most boring building in this stupid city called Metropolis. After only five minutes I was already bored out of my mind._ I wish something exciting would happen, or maybe just that godforsaken teacher going for some coffee or something, then I can get out of here._ Maybe I shouldn't have wished for that, for there was a car flying at the window, I was sitting next to.

"Shyla. Quiet." Was the reaction when I tried to warn the teacher. So, I had two options, run, or catch the vehicle and expose myself. _Running it is._ I was just out of the classroom, when I heard the crashing sound of a car entering a building in a way it's not supposed to.

"Help! Anyone, help me please." A weak voice called, I knew that voice, that was the school's biggest bully. Apparently, he was trapped, somewhere.

Using my X-ray vision, I found him under the car, and there was no hope for him to be honest, almost all of his ribs were broken, his legs were crushed, and I think those things that appeared to be somewhere near his stomach didn't belong there either. I decided to leave him there, for getting him out would cause him enormous pain (which he deserved), but it would also require me to expose myself, and he would die anyway. Then I realized cars don't fly into buildings themselves, so I decided to check out who was responsible for all these deaths. I went outside, and saw a robot of some sort throwing cars around all over the place. I recognized it, my father had told me about it. It was a droid that could copy meta-human's powers by looking at them, come on what's his name… Amazo!

I decided to fight, him. How hard could it be? As long as it didn't look at me I would be just fine. Little did I know it was far more powerful than me as it was already anyway. After I shouted for his attention and then punched it in the stomach, without result, I noticed all the civilians panicking around us, and then I realized I wasn't wearing my costume, and therefore I was a civilian too.

"Oh-oh." I thought out loud, just before being punched off my feet. I had to fake being knocked out, although I was kinda feeling dizzy anyway. I was grabbed, probably by Amazo, and then I heard a voice.  
"Humans, tell your champions to send 10 of them to our starsystem, or else this female will pay for their disobedience. They have 3 of your days." After that I felt nothing, for some reason.

BATMAN'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pressed the eject button as another energy beam was fired at the Batboat. I had cut off the droid as planned, but it turned out it wasn't Amazo at all. I activated my Justice League comms, and sought contact with the Watchtower.

"Send Flash to Gotham Bay, now!"  
"Batman, what is happening?"  
"Now J'onn!"  
"Done." I heard a few seconds later.  
"And while you're at it, send the others too."  
"Superman and Wonder Woman are on their way."  
"That's all?"  
"Is it not enough?"  
"I don't know. I'll be in touch." I said, as I glided down to the body of water. _Dammit, Flash. Any second now. _I thought, as the water got closer with every second. As I almost touched the water, the Flash appeared, and proceeded to carry me, bridal style.  
"Well, hello Bats."  
"What took you?"  
"A laser-firing Amazo droid, that's headed for Gotham."  
"That's not Amazo." I said, as we neared solid ground. Flash jumped up to the streets, and I broke free of his hold and land next to him. Flash spoke up as my cape draped around me, concealing me entirely, except for my head, of course.  
"Oh-oh. Eh… Bats? Do you still need your sidekicks?" Flash asked, causing me to look where Batgirl was thrown into a wall, after which she fell to the ground, not moving. Robin soon followed. I used a device on my wrist to check the Batcomputer, and, inside, I was cursing in every language I knew, for the display on my wrist said:

Batgirl:  
Armor Systems: 2.5%  
Vitals: Critical – Comatose advised  
Advice: Immediate Medical Attention

Robin:  
Armor Systems: 1 %  
Vitals: Critical  
Advice: Immediate Medical Attention

"J'onn? Robin and Batgirl to the Watchtower, now!" I said, uploading their status.  
"Flash, go to Blüdhaven. Nightwing said he was fighting one of these things too."  
"You think he can't take it?"  
"No. I don't think Superman can take these things either." As I said this, he and Wonder Woman arrived.  
"You don't think I can take which things?" Superman said, just as the three droids walked around the corner. Two of them fired their lasers at Superman, actually sending him flying far into the ocean behind us. They took off after him, and Wonder Woman engaged the last one.  
"She's doesn't stand a chance, does she?" Flash asked.  
"Flash. Blüdhaven."  
"Oh, right."  
"Diana!" I shouted, as she blocked lasers, with her bracelets. That gave me an idea. "Try firing those lasers back at him."  
I had to jump out of the war when a car was thrown around, exploding on impact with the ground, therefore sending me flying. I heard another explosion, and rolled around, on my back. Wonder Woman offered me a hand and I took it, not because I needed it, but because it was wise to be polite towards the queen of the Amazons. They were a powerful ally, but they could be an even more powerful enemy.  
"You were right."  
"I know." So much for being polite.

A droid's head fell on the ground before us, and for a second I thought Superman had actually beaten his opponents. But then the rest of that droid fell to the ground and Superman flew into Diana, sending the both of them into, or possibly through, a building a few hundred meters in front of us. I turned around and threw a batarang, at the droid behind us. It was caught easily.

"Did you really think you could hit me with that, human?"  
"It wasn't supposed to." I pushed a button on my belt, and with that a virus was uploaded, rendering the droid pretty much a mere human. I picked it up, and slammed it into a wall. Before interrogating it. Superman and Wonder Woman returned, and watched as I left the droid whimpering in a corner.


	10. Chapter 10 - Captured

NIGHTWING'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My consciousness returned, and I immediately knew that I wasn't in Blüdhaven anymore. This place smelled… too clean to be that rotten city. This was more like… a hospital? A fraction of a second later I was on my feet, holding a doctor against the wall. Then I recognized where I was, and let him go.

"You okay?"  
"Yes. You're not the first who reacts like that. It's part of the job, I guess."  
"Do you know who brought me here?"  
"No. But if you don't mind, I have other patients to attend to. You got off easy, it seems." I gave the man a questioning look.  
"Robin and Batgirl are both in artificial coma. Compared to them, you merely have some bruises."  
"Will they be okay?" Outside I remained calm, inside however… I was devastated, and furious. Once again the almighty Batman nearly got two teenagers killed.  
"Most likely. Why? Or is that something I don't have to know?" Those last words sounded rather cynical.  
"They're colleagues, that's all."

After that the doctor left, after I insisted I would be alright on my own for a while. I hadn't lied. I had been able to hold my own in Blüdhaven for years, I would be fine on the Watchtower. I checked the clipboard that was attached to hospital bed, and my eyebrows rose slightly at the notes. Inwardly, I thanked Wayne Industries for my armor once again.

"How are you?" The all too familiar voice of my adopted father said.  
"Fine."  
"You shouldn't have engaged that thing."  
"You don't tell me what I can and can't do. Not anymore."  
"I do."  
"Wanna bet? You're not even worried are you? What about Tim, or Steph? They almost dead, for god's sake!" I said turning around, and slowly walking towards my mentor, not bothering to hide my anger.  
"They knew the risks when they chose to join me."  
"As if they chose to you. Nobody chooses to join you. You manipulate people. And then you nearly get them killed, or worse, they actually get killed. But then again, it got Jason away from you, maybe it's not such a bad thing."  
"Leave Jason out of this." Batman snarled.  
"Or else?" I returned, clenching my fists. Which he noticed. Of course.  
"I'm not going to fight you Dick. And you aren't going out of this room until you've fully recovered." I walked past Batman, and opened the door. I stopped in the doorway, and said:  
"You don't tell me what I can and can't do anymore." With this, I walked away.

As I walked through the halls of the Watchtower, I decided to see the Flash, and thank him for saving my butt. He had arrived just at the moment the droid I was fighting was going to kill me with a giant drill. Instead, it was the droid who got drilled, by the Flash. As I entered the control room, I walked over to the Martian Manhunter to ask him where to find the Flash.

"You are an early bird." At this I shifted my wristplates silently, so I could look at my watch. Five pm. Great, I'd been out for nearly a day. I walked up to J'onn, and most of the employees only noticed me when I was right behind him. I smiled inwardly, remembering not everyone was used to heroes that walk around silently.  
"Where can I find the Flash? I would like to thank him."  
"He's not here. He, Superman and Batman are in Metropolis. Something happened there, and the police requested the Justice League's presence."  
"Get me down there."  
"I do not think you are even supposed to be out of the medbay yet."  
"Are you gonna try to stop me?" i asked him, knowing full well he wouldn't pick a fight with a fellow leaguer, especially not an apprentice of Batman.  
"No. I am just asking you to consider your options carefully. Your mentor is Batman after all."  
"Just get me down there."

Once I was in Metropolis I saw a huge crowd had gathered around the barriers the police had set up. I walked past the people, and almost flinched at the pain in my sides, when I bumped into someone._ I must have a few broken ribs_. I neared the barrier and jumped over it. A police officer heard me and turned around saying: "Hey! You're not supposed to… oh it's you. Nightwing right?" I gave the man a small smile, and walked on. I neared a small crater and a school building with a huge hole in one of its walls. I saw my ''colleagues'' talking to a police officer and a civilian that appeared to be showing them a video or picture of some sort. I walked over there and Batman turned around, being the first to notice me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, causing the others to turn around.  
"I'm doing my job." I said, about to walk past him. But when I neared him, he jammed two fingers into my side causing me to fall to my knees in pain.  
"What the f*ck?!" I blurted out, looking up at my ''father''.  
"You're not fit to be out in the field." An ambulance officer hurried over to me but Batman stuck out an arm to prevent her from reaching me.  
"For the last time, you can't tell me what to do! I am not Robin anymore. So stop treating me like that!"

I stood up, and tried punching my mentor, he caught my fist and tried to get me in a hold, but I had seen that coming. I broke free at just the right moment and kneed him in the stomach, and when he doubled over I elbowed him in the back causing him to fall to the ground. I stepped over my mentors body, and walked over to the others. Batman got up and stood next to me, emotionless.

"Not many people can do that. Even I have a hard time getting him to the ground. At least, when I hold back. " Superman said.  
"I was trained by the best." I said simply. "So, what happened here?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Another droid. Started throwing cars around, then people started filming it, then a girl shouted for the droid's attention, and that's about all we know so far." Flash said incredibly fast. I was surprised I got it all.  
"We also know one of the cars hit the school building and killed everyone in the detention room." Batman corrected him.

Then a commotion at the barrier got our attention. It appeared Lois Lane had arrived and was once again trying to get as close as possible. _Can't blame her, she's just doing her job_.

"Let me through! I have to speak to Superman!" she told the police officers that were keeping her at bay.  
"Interviews will have to wait, miss Lane." One officer said calmly.  
"No you don't understand... I..."  
"Let her through." Superman said walking over. Lois rushed towards him and we approached the two.  
"You know interviews will have to wait, right? So why are you here?" Superman asked the famous reporter.  
"That was the detention room, wasn't it?" Lois asked. For some reason she sounded very scared.  
"Yes." At this Lois swallowed hard.  
"Shyla was in detention." She said, about to burst in tears.

Before any of us could say something, Superman had rushed towards the building and through the hole.

"Who is this Shyla person? Must be important to make Superman act like that." Flash said. I decided not to say she is his daughter, it wasn't my place to tell him that. I did feel like I had reassure Lois though so I approached her.  
"I'm sure she got out, miss Lane. The police said there were no survivors, and I am absolutely sure it would take more than a car to kill her. Therefore, she couldn't have been in the room." I said, but I was unsure whether it had had any effect.  
"How do you know her?"  
"It's my job to know."  
"Right. That's not an answer."  
"I know, miss Lane. I know."  
"This conversation isn't over." She said, before walking past me, towards Superman who had now returned.  
"And?"  
"She's not there." _Told you so_. I thought.  
"But, then where is she?" Lois asked worriedly. She seemed pretty worried, but I couldn't blame her.  
"Maybe you should go." Batman said, walking over to escort Lois back to the barrier, but she slapped him in the face before walking away herself. _Serves him right._

Superman gave Batman an angry glare, to which my mentor responded with an emotionless glare. We went to watching the video, and saw a girl walking towards the droid. She punched the droid, but it didn't even flinch. It returned the favor and the girl never stood up again. The droid picked her up and said: "Humans, tell your champions to send 10 of them to our starsystem, or else this female will pay for their disobedience. They have 3 of your days."

"That was her." Superman said, his fists clenched.  
"You don't know that." I said calmly, taking the phone from the police officers hands.  
"Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter?" Superman asked after walking close enough so the others couldn't hear.  
"No. But this is a very unclear video. I'm just saying it doesn't have to be her." After I said that I brought my finger to my comm.  
"Oracle, you there?"  
"Yes. What do you need, Dick?"  
"Can you run facial recognition? We need to know whether this is Shyla or not."  
"Let's see… Yeah that's Shyla alright. Sorry."  
"No need to apologize, Oracle. Thanks."  
"It's Shyla." I said, looking at Superman.  
"Then we need to find out where they are from, fast."

?'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was doing push-ups in my cell on this rotten space station or wherever the f*ck I was, I heard a commotion at the gate, and I knew that it was time for the games again. Every now and then, Mongul forced us to battle other prisoners in a fight to the death. Now his minions must have come here to pick the fighters. All I could do was hope I wouldn't be picked, but I probably wouldn't be anyway. The last ten fights I had fought, I had won by simply saying one word. There was this one rhino-like creature that was able to kill his opponents by touching them. He was the last battle I had lost, and that was the only time Mongul had someone be spared. I guess the audience likes me too much.

Recently the rhino had been defeated by this one girl who wore rather simple clothes of Earth origin. When she had been brought in by the recruitment droids I had been curious and sort of happy. At least I wasn't the only one from Earth here anymore, right? But she was pretty beat up, and she hadn't been here longer than a few minutes, when she was picked for a fight already. I feared for her life when her opponent turned out to be the rhino creature. But after a long time it was her that was brought back to the cells. She was covered in wounds, and her clothes were torn to shreds, but she was breathing. She was thrown in my cell, and as soon as the guards left, I had put her on the single bed that was in the cell.

I had tried to take care of her as good as I could, but all I could do was try to keep her warm, and make sure she was out of sight when the guards came. i grew worried as time passed on. Humans were known to heal fast when sleeping, I too had had that advantage, but this girl just didn't heal at all. Maybe it was because of the lights. They were powered with solar energy from this systems red sun. It was the only explanation.

Right now I was sitting in the corner of the cell, suffering from the cold. I had ripped the thin bed sheets apart to create some form of clothing for the other girl, but I had not dressed her, as I had no idea how she'd react in case she woke up, and if she could defeat the rhino, she had to be powerful. I rubbed my arms across my chest, trying my best to keep warm. I could just access my other form, but if the guards would find out… what they would do to me, or the other girl…. The risk was just too high. I hoped the girl woke up soon, and I silently hoped that she was indeed powerful. Maybe we could escape this hell-hole. But then we would have to get past Mongul. There was only one person who had escaped from Mongul before. I had no idea who it was, but the stories said he was the champion of both Krypton and Earth, kind of weird right?


	11. Chapter 11 - Battleworld

**And here's the next chapter!  
I'll probably start working on Transformers ROTD a bit more now, so I'm not sure when chapter 12 will be up.  
Enjoy!**

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wondered what time it was right now, as I was shivering in my cell. I had woken up a while ago, alone in this place, with no memory of how I got here. _Where am I in the first place?_ I had asked myself that question so many times now, and I still hadn't had an answer. When I asked a guard, at least I think those droids function as the guards, I got punched in the face. This made me realise two things, one: They don't talk to prisoners, or they don't talk at all. Two: I was hurt. A lot. I had all kinds of wounds, and I felt weak for some reason. I guess the wounds were the result of that fight with the rhino creature.

Well it wasn't really a fight, but still… They forced me to fight him, but I didn't want to. Then they made me fight him AND a group of giant dog like creatures in a fight to the death. The rhino had run straight at me, stupid creature. With one punch I sent it flying, and I heard a loud cracking sound when it hit the wall. I was devastated, did I just kill that… thing? I was unable to fight back as the dogs attacked me, but my instincts took control, and I killed them too, subconsciously. I was taken out by the guards, and then I woke up here in this cell. I had found clothes, and I wondered why they would give their prisoners new clothes. Then I noticed I wasn't wearing anything, my clothes must have been shredded during the fight.

The clothes that I was wearing now weren't much either. Just a very simple bra-ish thing and some sort of panties, with a piece of a bedsheet of the same color and material that I was now wearing as a skirt. It was as if my entire 'outfit' was made out of bedsheets, which they very well could have been. Anyway, the material was so thin that they didn't do anything against the cold, and the fact that I was in the darkest corner of the cell didn't help either. But I couldn't help it, those lights were just so uncomfortable, which was weird. I normally had no trouble with red lights, but something about these lights…

I sighed in defeat. Wherever I was, I was sure my father wouldn't find me, and even if he would, why would he bother getting me out of here. I would just get myself in some other trouble anyway. I'd probably end up getting myself killed. That's when it hit me. I killed people. Well not exactly people, more like creatures but that's not the point. Suddenly I wasn't sure whether I wanted to get out of this place, how could I live with myself anyway? Then I heard something. I thought about walking towards the front of my cell and check it out, but my instincts told me to stay put in this corner, where it was (relatively) safe.

It turned out there had been another fight, for there was a body being dragged by two guards, and it smelled like… death. Then another guard appeared in front of my cell. The cell door opened and I tried to crawl closer to the wall when the guard stepped aside for another one. This one was holding a girls arms and threw her into my cell, after which the door was closed again. The girl had a dangerous aura about her. She had her back towards me and I made myself small, hoping she wouldn't notice me. This was the first time I was actually scared. I'd never truly been scared in my life, because I had always had my father and I knew he would protect me no matter what. But he wasn't here. Wherever here was. I drew my knees up to my chest as silently as I could muster, but the girl heard me. At least I think she did.

?'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did I just hear something? Probably not. But being in a prison like this for your entire life teaches you to be careful, so I turned around to check. I immediately noticed the girl wasn't on the bed anymore. I started wondering what had happened, but then I saw her in the corner of the room, where she seemed to be both scared and suffering from the permanent cold in this place. I stood up and walked towards her, hoping she spoke English. As I neared the girl, I reached out to her, but she ducked away as if she was scared I was going to hit her. I decided to try this a little different.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice rugged from never being used. I couldn't help it. Nobody in this place spoke English. Well, nobody but me and Mongul, but I only saw him sitting in his throne watching the fights. So I had nobody to talk to, and I didn't talk to myself. I only used my voice on the battlefield to say one word. Anyway, the girl didn't answer, so I repeated my question.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Who are you?" she asked, in a small voice.  
"I don't have a name. Well, the audience does have a name for me, but I can't speak it out loud. It has to do with some sort of curse I believe."  
"So you're like Shazam?" The girl asked. My eyebrows rose at this, she knew the word? But how?  
"How do you know the word?"  
"Well, when he says it he turns into a superhero basically. He's on a team of heroes that my father is the leader of."  
"Hmmm."  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"Not exactly. I've been here for my entire life, but all I know is that we're on some kind of battleworld, were all slaves here. Mongul's slaves."  
"Mongul?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I know him. My father fought him a couple times. Well, at least I know where I am now. It sucks that my father is the only one that's ever beat him though."  
"Your father is the Champion of Earth?" I asked, not believing my ears. I was sure I heard the girl wrong, but then again, I hadn't spoken English for about my entire life.  
"He's one of them."  
"There's more than one?!"  
"Yeah there's a whole team of them."  
Can you reach him? We could use some help escaping this place."  
"You're planning to escape?" The girl asked.  
"Once you've recovered. You were able to defeat the rhino, I'm sure you have a shot at Mongul." "Yeah, I don't think so. Wonder Woman doesn't even stand a chance, and she kicks my ass within seconds. I'd be dead in seconds if I were to face Mongul. What about you?"  
"I can't. I tried once, with a few other prisoners, I was the only one to survive. If I even do so much as point at Mongul, I'm dead."

Then I realized I didn't know her name yet. So I decided to ask her for it. She appeared to have relaxed a little, for as much as she possibly could relax in a place like this.

"What's your name?" I asked, but I got no answer.  
"Do you have a name? What am I asking, of course you have a name." I went on.  
"Which one?"  
"What?" I stuttered  
"My superhero name, or my actual name."  
"I don't know. Something I can call you."  
"Kryptogirl."  
"Superhero name?"  
"Yes."

Then the cell door opened and in a reflex I almost spoke the magic word. I quickly thanked the gods for not saying it. Then the guard spoke up.

"You two. To the arena."  
"Since when does Mongul have cellmates fight each other?" I asked, not sure whether the guard would answer.  
"He doesn't. You are a team. There's going to be team battles from now on. Each cell is a team. Your opponents are 20 white martians."  
"Awesome. Well, Kryptogirl, I hope you're fit for battle, cause I can't take them all on my own."  
"Well in that case this ought to be a nice challenge." She responded while standing up and walking towards me shakily. _She is definitely not fit for combat._ I thought, while we followed the guards to the arena, where we were welcomed by a cheering crowd.

**So how will this end?  
The only one who knows is me, but I'm not saying anything!  
You'll just have to wait for the next chapter…  
Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Rebellion

**There's a bit of action in this chapter, yay.  
There's also a bit of a plot twist, yay.  
And… oh right, enjoy!**

?'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I've never loved being in the arena, although to be fair, having the crowd behind me does help. Not this time though. I dunno if you ever tried taking on twenty white Martians, but it's not exactly easy. Especially not if you have to protect both yourself and your teammate. Speaking of Kryptogirl, didn't I tell her to stay behind me? Where'd she go now?_ My eyes darted around, searching for the weakened girl. I found her being ganged on by five Martians, but when I tried to run towards her I was grabbed and thrown into a corner. About ten Martians jumped on top of me, and I considered just letting them end me. Then I thought of what would happen to Kryptogirl, and decided I would fight. Until now I had been going easy on these Martians, and I was still in my human form. Not for much longer though.

"SHAZAM!" A bolt of lightning struck all the Martians on top of me, and after they vaporized, it hit me.

Instead of terrible pain, as should be normal, I felt power surging through me. I stood up and called the rest of the Martians to attention. Two came running at me and I killed them with a blast of lightning from my handpalms. One Martian was going to turn around, but before he had even moved his head, I was behind him. _Gotta love superspeed_. I punched him through the arena and he ended up splattered on the wall. I stepped towards the rest of the Martians, but with each step I took forward, they took one backwards. I chuckled. They were right to be afraid though, no matter who you are, you shouldn't mess with the power of the gods. The rest of the Martians were ganging up on Kryptogirl, and seeing her lying on the ground, unable to do anything, enraged me to the point where my entire body was crackling with electricity.

I dashed forward, ramming into two of the Martians. I electrified two more, and turned around to face the last one. What I saw did not exactly please me, though. Our last opponent had grabbed Kryptogirl and now held her hostage. I could strike him down, but no matter what I did, I would electrify Kryptogirl as well… It was as though she could read my mind, for she nodded.

"Go ahead. I can take it." She said weakly. I still hesitated.  
"WOULD YOU FINISH THIS ALREADY?! I'VE GOT MORE FIGHTS TO HOST." Mongul shouted from his 'throne'.

I nodded at Krypto girl, and she turned her head away. I attacked the Martian. As I turned around, I saw a puddle, where the Martian once was, and Kryptogirl sitting on the ground shivering. I walked up to her, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"  
"I told you I could take it. But if you don't mind, I'd like to have a nap now." She said after giving me a faint smile.

As the audience cheered, the arena doors opened. I figured the guards would come to 'escort' us back to our cell, but they didn't come. Instead a legendary gladiator entered the arena. The audience cheered his name, while I feared Mongul would have us fight him. This would be a good challenge.

NIGHTWING'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll handle this Nightwing. I know you want to help, but like Batman said, this is directed against us, and we shall respond accordingly." Wonder Woman told me, again.  
"Batman doesn't know what losing a teammate feels like. That was proved once again when Robin and Batgirl almost got killed." I snapped. I was through with my mentor. Batman turned around, and walked up to me.  
"Leave. The Justice League will handle this, and you will lead your team. As is your function."  
"And there he goes again. All business. Just like when Jason…" I started, but Batman cut me off by shoving me into the wall.  
"You will not bring him up ever again!" He snarled.  
"So you can feel." I mocked. This got me punched in the face. I punched back.  
"Both of you. STOP THIS! NOW!" Wonder Woman ordered. But we didn't listen. At least I didn't. I fought Batman, until Wonder Woman grabbed me and threw me off him. Batman got up and wiped some blood off his chin.  
"Nightwing, you're off Young Justice." Batman said calmly.  
"Excuse me?" I asked frustrated. _Does this guy ever stop?!  
_"The team needs a leader who knows how to control his emotions. As of now, that person is not you." After he said that I charged at Batman, my goal to hurt him. But my head wasn't clear, therefore, I couldn't use my training properly, and thus I didn't stand a chance.

I did hold out pretty long though, which led to us gathering quite a crowd, including various leaguers, like Artemis, Flash and even Superman. Some people wanted to intervene, but Batman told them not to. I was just fine with that. As I threw a punch, Batman kneed me, causing me to double over. Then I got a kick in my side. I fell to the ground and rolled on my back instinctively. It hurt with every breath, but I didn't show my pain. Batman slowly walked towards me, and I knew he was going to finish me, but Superman stopped him.

"He's had enough."  
"He needs to be put in his place, Superman."  
"I think he has been. I heard every word Batman, his actions deserve punishment, but I think three broken ribs and putting him off Young Justice is enough." Superman ordered more than he said it.  
"You're putting Nightwing off Young Justice?!" Artemis thought out loud.  
"Yeah, Batman's gone nuts. But I don't mind it. I don't think I want to be around him for a while anyway." I said, standing up and trying to get my breathing back to normal, without success.  
"Artemis, escort Nightwing to the Medbay. Batman, we need to talk." Superman said, and Artemis immediately walked over to me, allowing me to lean on her, as I was on the brink of unconsciousness.

After we had reached the medbay, and the exact same doctor that had treated me before had checked on me, Artemis left, but not after telling me that I better come back to the Team as soon as Batman would let me. I had told her that I didn't know yet. I'd see when the time was there. After I had some painkillers, I went to see Robin and Batgirl, and sadly I saw they hadn't recovered much yet. _Those droids got them good. Poor Stephanie, she wasn't in this for much longer than a year._ I realized this was partially my fault. If I hadn't become Robin, Tim and Steph wouldn't be in coma now. This made me feel terrible, it made me want to end my career as Nightwing, invest more time in Dick Grayson. I decided to leave, head back to Gotham, return my gear to the Batcave, and sign off with the League. Nightwing was no more. Then I felt a presence in my mind, that I immediately recognized.

"Miss M, get out of my head, will you?"  
"But we need you, Lexcorp is…"  
"I'm not team leader anymore. Hell, I'm not even in the team anymore."  
"What?! Since when?"  
"About ten minutes ago."  
"But then who.."  
"Aqualad, or Artemis. I don't know, can't really say I care either." I cut her off.  
"Can't you just help us out now, you can leave afterwards I guess."  
"I'm sorry miss M, Nightwing doesn't exist anymore. Goodbye M'gann." With that I locked her out of my mind. I grabbed two of my homemade Wing-Dings, and put one of them on both of Robins and Batgirls nightstands. I sighed, and left.

As I left, I imagined what the hell Alfred was going to say, or Barbara. If I was going to tell her. But she would find out anyway. I knew I would have to sever all my ties with my past, if I ever was going to start a new life.

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I crawled back until I hit the arena walls, the audience still cheering. I wasn't sure what they were chanting, but it was probably his name. The Shazam girl had tried to fight him, but she was knocked out pretty fast. And now this creature was after me. I wanted to fight back but I was both too weak, and constantly distracted by this weird scar on his chest. It was shaped in an "S", almost as if it were a symbol, of some sort. I tried punching him again, bust the creature caught my fist, and punched me instead. I went through the wall, and thought it was wise to stay down. Then I noticed a huge stack of green Kryptonite. _Why does Mongul have a huge stack of green Kryptonite? What does he need with it?_ I wondered.

Then I realized I felt weird around the stuff. _Since when does Kryptonite affect me? Shit, I gotta get out of here._ I stood up, and tried to run past my opponent. But he didn't buy it, he stuck out an arm to catch me, then threw me into the Kryptonite, which cut my arms open. I looked at my arms, and saw the wounds were closing at enormous rate. Especially considering my other wounds didn't heal at all during my time here. The Kryptonite was glowing now too. I grabbed a small piece of it. And ran at my enemy again, this time sliding under his arms, and making it out, where, for the first time, I didn't feel weak under the red sun. Instead, I felt … normal. I felt like myself again, well like me before I got hit by a nuke. Anyway, my senses were a lot clearer now too, and I finally heard what the audience was chanting. Draaga! Draaga! Draaga! Draaga! _Wait, Draaga? What do I know that name from?_ I thought, as Draaga stalked up to me. He threw a fist at me, and my Amazon training took over. A second later, I had Draaga in a hold. Mongul stood up, not expecting this. The audience fell quiet.

"Kill him!" Mongul ordered.  
"No, thank you. I was taught that killing my enemies makes me no better than them. The weird part is that my teacher kills all the time, but whatever. I'm not doing it." I returned. I heard a few gasps in the audience. Then Draaga spoke up.  
"Do it. I was robbed of the honor once before, not again."  
"Of course! That's where I know you from. You're the one my father fought on War World!"  
"The Superman has a child? How did you end up here?"  
"Mongul's droids abducted me. He doesn't know about my father though." I said, releasing Draaga.  
"What do you think you're doing?! Fight him!" Mongul ordered, but I ignored him.  
"Can you help us escape?" I asked Draaga.  
"Give me one good reason to not obey Mongul."  
"You're not supposed to hit a girl?" I tried, not in the mood for games.  
"Try again."  
"Please, Draaga. Can't you help us?"  
"What would it do for me? I'm not up for being tortured again, nor for being Mongul slave. I was his greatest warrior once. Now I'm his greatest failure."  
"You can escape with us."  
"And then what? I have no interest in residing on Earth."  
"You could travel the universe." It seemed Mongul had lost his patience, for he stood up from his throne, and jumped down into the Arena.  
"Betraying me again, Draaga? It doesn't matter, I will kill you all!" As Mongul stormed at us, I panicked. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance, Shazam was out, and Draaga, well… I just didn't trust him.  
"Is there a way we can leave, fast?"  
"Mongul carries a Motherbox with him. It should be calibrated for transport to Earth, as it is how the droids went to Earth."  
"Right, so we snatch the Motherbox, grab miss Shazam over there and leave. Easy enough."  
"If only." Draaga responded, serious as ever.

Draaga stormed forward to meet Mongul in his charge at us. I decided I would grab some more of this Kryptonite, as it seemed to either have a different effect in a red suns radiation, or simply supercharge me. I used my 'skirt' as a bag, and filled it up with the Kryptonite. Once it was filled up nicely enough, I went back outside, hoping we were ready to leave. But what I saw was something different, Draaga slammed into the wall a few feet away from me, only half conscious. Mongul walked towards me, and I swallowed hard.

"First you refuse to obey you lord and master, then you steal from him? Does this get any better?" Mongul stated as he made his way over to me.  
"Actually it does get better." Shazam said, appearing behind Mongul.

Mongul turned around, but he was punched into the air by Shazam, then slammed into the ground. I grabbed the Motherbox and tried to figure out how to activate it, while Shazam fought Mongul, but she suddenly fell to the ground in front of me, standing up, but wobbling on her feet.

"Okay, up close and personal isn't working. How about this." She said, blasting lightning at Mongul. It didn't stop him, but it slowed him down. Draaga ran towards him, and uppercutted him with two arms, sending him flying all the way to the other side of the arena.  
"That won't stop him, we must go. Now!" Draaga said, walking back over to us, while nervously glancing towards where Mongul landed.  
"I know, I know." I said, nervous. "But this stupid thing won't work!" just as I said that, the Motherbox activated. _Of course._

We quickly went into the Boom Tube that appeared before us, and while we went through, I hoped it was indeed headed for Earth. When we were through, I was pleased to see I was back at Earth, or sort of… we were in space, but close to Earth, as the Watchtower was practically within my reach. I turned around to the best of my abilities, and felt power surging through me as I looked at the sun. _It's good to be back home._

**That's it.**

**I'll probably do an overview of Shyla's powers and weaknesses with the next chapter.  
Till next time**


	13. Chapter 13 - Back on Earth

**So here's Shyla's overview as I promised.**

**Name: Shyla Kent  
Alias: Kryptogirl  
Race: Female Human/Kryptonian  
Abilities/weapons: Superhuman strength(equals Superboys) – Near invulnerability – Freeze Breath – X-ray vision – Superhearing – Flight – Above average agility – Unbreakable Amazonian bo-staff  
Training: Amazonian Combat training – Combat training by Black Canary – Specific combat training by Wonder Woman  
Skills/Perks/Quirks: Amazing bo-staff skills – Great memory – Competitive – Cocky.  
Allies/Teams: Young Justice – Justice League – Superman – Supergirl – Krypto – Nightwing – Oracle(Barbara Gordon) – Jason Todd – Lady Shazam  
Weaknesses: Red sun's radiation – Red Kryptonite(weakens her like green Krytonite does to full blood Kryptonians) – Magic – She can also be knocked out if enough damage is dealt. This prevents her from being able to defeat creatures like Doomsday, Darkseid and Mongul. Kalibak is about the strongest enemy she can take on. Alone at least. Together with the Justice League for example, she can achieve a lot more.  
Power sources: Yellow Sun(can act as power boost if Shyla is close enough to the sun) – Kryptonite X It acts as a Power boost, it allows her to reach full potential/aka access all her Kryptonian abilities including heat vision and superbreath, it also has healing properties, though it can't heal broken bones, fatal wounds etc. Basically, it keeps her going in tough times.**

**So now that that's done, let's get on with the chapter!**

SUPERMAN'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No. You're wrong. I'm beginning to think Nightwing was right. Speaking of that, what made you snap back there?"  
"That's none of your business, Clark." Batman responded.  
"And normally I wouldn't ask, but you just broke three of his ribs. That's not something you do normally. It has to do with this Jason person, right? Who is he?"  
"None of your business."  
"Bruce, I'm only trying to help. And whoever he is he's got to b important to you to make you lose control." After I said this, the door opened and a girl in a wheelchair entered the room. I recognized her as Oracle, Batman's technical support.  
"He was confronted with Jason again?" she asked nobody in particular. I looked at her questioningly.  
"I can see it from the look on his face." She explained.  
"Will you tell me who the hell this Jason is?"  
"He was the second Robin, and he was brutally murdered. Bruce considers Jason as his greatest failure." Oracle said, after which Batman gave her the signature Batglare. Then I heard something. _Is that a Boom Tube? Great. Like I need Darkseid around right now._  
"Oracle get out of here. I just heard a Boom Tube." Then I brought a finger up to my earpiece.  
"All Justice Leaguers, evacuate all personnel. I'll handle Darkseid."  
"Understood." Hawkgirl responded.  
"Are you sure Supes? He gets stronger the older he gets, history's proven that to us more than once. Last time you barely survived a fight with him, and that was 17 years ago." Flash asked.  
"Everyone calm down! It is not Darkseid, nor are we under attack. Superman, please join me on the bridge. It's about your daughter."  
"Well that's a relief… I think. Thank you J'onn. I'll be with you shortly." Then someone knocked on the window of the room we were in.

I turned around and my mouth fell open. Outside was a female version of Shazam, and … Draaga? But those two weren't what shocked me, for behind them my daughter was drifting through space. She was unconscious though, and Draaga was having trouble to breathe now too. I was just about to go outside to bring them in when I saw Green Lantern creating a bubble around Draaga allowing him to breathe. The Shazam girl flew towards Shyla and carried her, flying after GL.

After Batman and I made our way to the bridge, we waited. Apparently my nervousness was obvious, for Hawkgirl, whom had joined us, put a hand on my shoulder, and said:

"She's fine, Superman. Otherwise GL wouldn't have let a stranger carry her." She had a point. Then Oracle got out of the elevator.  
"What's a civilian doing on the Watchtower?" Hawkgirl asked, and security snapped to attention.  
"Not a civilian." Oracle said quickly, not paying attention to the guards telling her to stop. Batman stopped them.  
"Touch her, and suffer the consequences."  
"Oracle. Nice to meet you, Hawkgirl. I'm a fan of your work."  
"Uhm… thanks?" Hawkgirl responded, not sure what to think of the situation.

Then Green Lantern and Green Arrow came in, with Green Arrow leading, then the Shazam girl, still carrying Shyla. A few feet behind them was Draaga, his pace slow, cautious. GL closed the escort. The instant Draaga saw me, he sped up. Out of instinct, I clenched my fists. Draaga saw this, and slowed down again, raising his hands.

"I don't mean to fight."  
"Good. Neither do I. But I will if you don't explain what you're doing here, how you got here. And most importantly, why the hell is my daughter with you?!" I said, walking over to the Shazam girl, planning to take my daughter from her. But she took a step backwards.

"First identify yourself." She said, looking at me, determination visible in her eyes.  
"Hand her over." I said, not in the mood.  
"She told you to only hand her over to Superman, didn't she?" Batman asked walking over to where I was standing. The girl looked at him, distrust clear in her eyes. She slowly nodded.  
"Smart girl." Batman commented. _You're not helping, Bruce._  
"I am Superman."  
"Yeah sure. Anyone could say that. So how about she stays with me until I know who I can trust?"  
"Who says we can trust you?" I asked, deciding to play this her way. She had my daughter after all.  
"I do. She hit Mongul hard enough so your daughter could escape his fury. She passed out due to lack of air, I guess. I too would've passed out if it weren't for Green Lantern here." Draaga said.  
"And that is supposed to help?" I asked rethorically. What the Shazam girl said, next literally made me want to strike her down.  
"Draaga, would you be so kind to give me that bag of Kryptonite?" I even heard Batmans hands moving towards his belt at this, and I was kind of glad at this. Apparently, I wasn't doing a good job of covering my concerns, for the Shazam girl looked at me, her eyebrows raised, as though she had just posed a question.  
"What? Is something wrong?" she asked. Batman answered.  
"Do you know what effect Kryptonite has on Kryptonians?"  
"No… should I?"  
"It kills them. You're lucky this one right here didn't take this huge stack of the stuff as an offensive move." Hawkgirl said, walking over to join us, her mace in her hands.  
"Well… this stuff surely didn't kill Kryptogirl at Battleworld. As a matter of fact, this stuff is the only reason she doesn't look like a corpse right now. So if you don't mind," she paused to take the bag from Draaga, "I'd like to see if this might get her to wake up."  
"Wait." I said quickly, when the girl went to open the bag. "are you sure that is Kryptonite?"  
"Uhm… Yes. That's what your daughter called it before fainting."  
"Why do you even ask, Superman? It amazes me you haven't passed out from that enormous amount of it." Hawkgirl said. And I agreed with her.  
"It amazes me too, Shayera. I'm sure I would have felt such a big amount of Kryptonite even outside the Watchtower." I said.  
"Wait, you hadn't noticed it yet?"  
"No. Neither am I feeling any effects. At least, I'm not feeling weak or anything." I looked at Shayera for a second too long, for when I looked back I saw the Shazam girl had grabbed some pieces of Kryptonite, and put them on Shyla's chest. I was just about to grab and smash the girl, when I heard Shyla cough. I rushed towards her, and sat on my knees at her side.  
"And again, I don't feel anything." I said, picking the Kryptonite, and holding it for a few seconds before Batman took it.  
"You're not supposed to feel weakened by it, dad. At least, I don't think so. After all, it made me feel normal in a place with a red sun." She said, coughing a bit more.  
"You were at a planet with a red sun? And what the hell happened to your clothes?" I asked my daughter, trying not to sound angry. Not that I was, but… I could be very soon.  
"Yes I was, and I don't know. I woke up in a cell wearing nothing but my skin, then I saw these lying around, so I put them on." She answered.  
"They look like they're made of bedsheets." Hawkgirl said, a bit staggered.  
"They are." The Shazam girl said. But before I could question her, a medic joined me at Shyla's side.  
"Are you in any kind of pain?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. _Of course she is in pain. _But the answer Shyla gave was not exactly what I expected.  
"It only hurts to breathe. But hey, that's normal right? I mean, I almost choked back there." I smiled a bit at that. For a moment, she seemed like her old self again. Like she used to be, before she discovered her Kryptonian side. Life was good back then.

I knew life wasn't supposed to be like this for a 17 year old girl, but then again, it wasn't exactly normal right from the start, with her being born right in the middle of Darkseid's latest invasion. But she didn't know that. Nor did anyone in the league, not even Batman. It was both Lois' and my best kept secret, and we were intending to keep it that way. I woke from my thoughts, when Shayera offered me a hand. I looked at her questioningly.

"Were you even paying attention?" she asked, while I took her hand and stood up. Once again, I looked at her questioningly. She sighed.  
"An army of mercs and ninjas led by Sinestro and the Royal Flush gang are attacking Metropolis. And I'm pretty sure ninjas, mercs, Sinestro and the Royal Flush gang don't team up by themselves. someone is paying them money, a lot of it."  
"Luthor." I spat.  
"They demand the Justice League faces them. If we don't, they kill their hostages, one by one, and broadcast it on tv, worldwide." Batman said, while prepping the teleporter pad.  
"Their hostages being?" I asked, already walking over to the teleporter.  
"Young Justice." I stopped for a moment. Luthor kidnapped Young Justice? Oh, he went too far this time. I was going to tear him apart.

**Sooooo.  
This chapter is shorter than usual, and it's entirely written out Supes perspective too. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon, it'll be back to the usual length too. I hope all of you have a good day, and don't forget to leave a review, I can use the feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Batman's being Stalked

**And here's chapter 14!  
Please enjoy!**

GREEN ARROWS POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was going perfectly according to plan. Batman and I were going to free Young Justice, and then join the fight while they escaped. The rest of the league… well you know, the usual… mind the collateral damage, while they kicked Luthor's gang out of the city. Any way we were crawling through some air vents, when we discovered a problem.

"Eh, Bats, we might have a problem." I whispered, jumping down silently, before hiding behind some crates.  
"I noticed."

We were in a hangar that had a small side room. That's where they held Young Justice. The problem was that there was a small army of mercs and ninjas guarding the door to the side room. And on top of that there were also Cheetah, Deathstroke and Clayface. _Didn't Supergirl trash Deathstroke last time? How he got better so quick is beyond me, but he's here. Might as well kick his ass._

"What's the plan?" I asked Batman, making sure the villains didn't hear me.  
"You take on the hired guns, then take Deathstroke off me. I've got the rest."  
"I suppose you include the ninjas in hired guns." I wondered out loud.  
"I suppose so."  
"Good."

I grabbed an arrow from my quiver, and fired it a group of ninjas. My arrow activated in mid-air, and a net was released, in which the ninjas were trapped. I fired three more arrows simultaneously, and those took out three of the mercs. I saw Batman holding his own against Cheetah, while Clayface was currently being electrocuted by a batarang. I rolled behind some more crates, to dodge the gunfire of the mercs. I gotta get me some bulletproof armor. I fired another net arrow, trapping some more goons. Then it was time for a smoke arrow, most of the remaining goons were now shrouded in smoke, allowing me to take them out in close quarters. I took out the rest with some ordinary arrows, before turning around to see how my Bat-friend was doing. He was dodging blade attacks from Deathstroke, while simultaneously kicking Cheetah, causing her to stumble my way.

In her stumbling, she turned around, and I punched her in the face. Hard. She fell to the ground unconscious, and I fired an arrow at Deathstroke, which he cut to pieces with one of his swords. Batman went to fight Clayface, while Deathstroke ran at me, as he pulled a gun and started firing it at me, while holding one of his two swords in the other hand. I ducked, and hoped the crate I was behind could take a few shots. It could, and when Deathstroke's magazine was empty, I threw out my bow. It was out of my reach, but within my vision. And in Deathstroke's.

"Let's do this with honor, shall we Deathstroke?" I taunted him, knowing full well he liked nothing more than a good sword fight.  
"Very well." He said, before throwing his gun by my bow. After the gun followed a sniper, a shotgun a taser and various other gadgets I didn't recognize. Then he threw his sword into the hangar wall, and I stood up, pulling out the sword in one swift motion. Deathstroke withdrew his other sword and took on a fighting stance. I knew I wouldn't be able to beat him in a sword fight, but if only I could keep up long enough…

I charged forward, and started exchanging blows with Deathstroke. He blocked each of my strikes with ease, and I reminded myself that I had to pick up sword training again. After a while Deathstroke began to attack me, and I was starting to have a hard time blocking his attacks. Especially after he grabbed one of the ninjas swords that was lying around. Deathstroke did a spin kick and hit me dead on. But it turned out I had held out long enough, for Batman ran our way, Clayface being nothing more than a frozen puddle.

"Deathstroke!" Batman shouted, before attacking him. Deathstroke lost one of his swords during the initial strike, and the other when Batman blocked his counterattack.  
"Take this!" Deathstroke shouted throwing a punch at Batman. Batman dodged it, and shoved Deathstroke into the wall, before stunning him with his cape, and beating him down. (Arkham style)

It wasn't long before Deathstroke was out, and I had the lock of the door open by the time Batman joined me at the door. I opened it and gestured for Batman to go inside first.

"Ladies first." That was met with his signature Batglare.

BATMANS POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are the lights out?" Green Arrow asked once we were in the room. I didn't answer his question.

I found the switch for the lights, and turned them on. We were in a small room with two doors in fronts of us. I was not in the mood for this kind of stuff, so I walked over and opened both of them simultaneously. In the room on the left was Young Justice, tied up and gagged, and there was also a chalkboard which said: You'll never escape me, so why don´t you come find me. I'm closer than you think **r.h**. The room on the right was dark, and I couldn't see anything, but my detective vision detected someone in that room. I decided to check it out.

"Arrow, take Young Justice out of here. I'll check that room."  
"Why, do you think there's someone in there?"  
"I know it."

After that I went in, planning to sneak up on whoever was in there. But once I was in the room, I was greeted by someone obviously using a voice altering device. _This person is skilled enough to notice me? Wonder who it is… _I thought as the person spoke up.

"Well, hello there, Batman. Looks like I beat you to Luthors hostages, huh?"  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I said in a dark voice, not in the mood to waste my time.  
"I just wanted your attention, Bruce. And now that I have it, let me tell you this. I will break you, every single part of you. And afterwards I will break your pathetic new sidekick. Nothing beats the original. You should have stuck with one Robin." After this I heard something roll over to me, instinctively I looked down at my feet, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything in this darkness.

But the darkness didn't last, for what was on the ground turned out to be a flash grenade. By the time I had recovered, I was alone. I contacted Green Arrow.

"Arrow, where are you?"  
"I'm almost out with the Team."  
"Is everyone accounted for?"  
"Everyone except Artemis, Nightwing and Robin."  
"They're already on the Watchtower. Leave as fast as you can. I'll join you ASAP. Batman out."

I walked out of the room, and looked for a computer or a terminal or something like that. I found one, and made my way over to it. I grabbed my hacking device and used it to access the Batcomputer remotely. Once in my system I went through every single person I thought could have been in that room. The Batcomputer ran some tests, and gave me the most likely person that could have been in that room. Nightwing. But that didn't make sense, and I didn't have time to run more tests. _Time for the cavalry._ I thought.

"Oracle, run some tests with the data I've just uploaded. I need to know who that was."  
"I'll work on it. I'll get back to you once I find anything."

NIGHTWINGS POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on the door and waited. I knew Alfred was going to open the door, what I didn't know was he'd be so surprised to see me standing at Wayne Manor front door, with two enormous bags nonetheless.

"Master Dick? What makes you drop by unannounced like this?" he asked. I decided to spill my beans.  
"I've come to say goodbye Alfred. I've got some stuff I'll put in the Batcave, and I'll put the suit away, and then I'll be gone." I said, after Alfred let me in.  
"But… sir, why act like this all of a sudden?" he wondered out loud, flabbergasted.  
"Don't worry Alfred, you won't have to miss me. I'll send you postcards." I said, trying to mask my own feelings with humor, as I always did.  
"But sir… why are you leaving, and where are you going in the first place?"  
"I don't know where to go Alfred. Maybe I'll travel the world, whatever. All I know is that I can't stand being around Bruce right now."  
"But isn't that why you went to Blüdhaven?"  
"Yes, but I've come to realize that Blüdhaven isn't far away enough. I doubt the other side of the world would be either, but one's gotta try right?" I said, again using humor as a pokerface of sorts.  
"So I suppose."

I had just put my Nightwing uniform in a glass chamber, right next to my old Robin costume. Next to that was Jason's suit. I sighed. I closed the door of the chamber and went over to the Batcomputer, to erase all records of me being here right at this moment. Including the backup files. I sighed once more, and walked back up the stairs leading to Wayne Manor. _Just one Clock tower visit away from freedom._ I thought.

When I arrived at the Clock Tower, I hesitated. Would Babs really want me to say goodbye, or would she try to convince me to stay? _No, I can't just give up on her like that. Bruce okay, but Babs…_ I made my way up the Clock Tower, and entered the secret room with the supercomputer.

ORACLE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was running tests on the Batcomputer, when I thought I heard something. And considering how not that many people knew about this place, I turned around to face whoever just came up here.

"Who is… oh it's you. What makes you come up here, Dick. You're not wearing your uniform, and it's almost midnight, so you're not here for business, nor for chit-chat." I reasoned out loud, knowing Dick would try to avoid whatever he wanted to tell me otherwise.  
"I'm leaving." He said after a few seconds of silence.  
"What?"  
"I can't stand being around Bruce anymore, Babs. I need to go somewhere where I won't run into him every damn step I take."  
"But… where will you go? And… what about Blüdhaven?"  
"Crime in Blüdhaven is at a record low, Babs. They'll manage without me."  
"For how long are you leaving?" I asked, still trying to make sure whether this was happening, or whether it was all a bad dream.  
"I don't know. For as long as I think is necessary. I might not even come back." My mouth fell open at this. Thousands of questions went through my head, but I was only able to ask two of them.  
"But… then what about Nightwing? …. And… what about us?"  
"I'm sorry, Babs. I really am, but I just need to clear my head, okay. I'll call you sometime." After saying that Dick turned around and wanted to leave, but I made my way over to him and stopped him by grabbing his arm. I pulled him down to me, and kissed him full on the lips. After a few seconds, we broke our kiss to breathe. Dick straightened himself.  
"Goodbye, Barbara. I'll miss you." He said, his voice broken. I looked into his eyes, and I knew he meant every word of what he had said. Dick sighed, and turned around towards the elevator.

After Dick left, I just sat there for a few minutes, thinking of all the fun I had with him on patrol as Robin and Batgirl. Good times. Then the computer signaled that it was done running the tests. I had just figured out Batman's attacker. I turned around to face the screen, and I almost fainted when I saw the name on it: Nightwing.

**Cliffhangers, gotta love them.  
Also, who do you think is Batman's stalker? Is it truly Nightwing? I guess he'll have to figure it out huh? Let's see if he really is the world's greatest detective.  
Also some Dick/Barbara romance! Yay!  
Please leave a review, and wait for the next chapter, which will be up soon. If my laptop doesn't crash. Again.**

**Anyway, see you all next time!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Settling in

SUPERMANS POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We weren't doing too bad. Cyborg and Green Lantern were fighting Sinestro, the rest of the league was taking out Luthors army of mercenaries, and Aquaman and I had pretty much rolled up the Flush Gang. Only King and Ace were left. I was wondering where Batman and Green Arrow had gone, as I hadn't seen them since we left the Watchtower. I decided to contact Batman.

"Batman, come in. Where are you?"  
"Arrow and I have just rescued the Team., something you probably forgot about in your haste to beat down some hired guns."  
"Next time tell me if you're going to do something like that, tell me. This is the kind of stuff that'll get you killed one day."

Then I noticed Ace running up to me, holding a car in each of his hands. I just stood there. He smashed them together with me in the middle. A second later the cars exploded. The people of metropolis gasped. But as the smoke cleared, I was still just standing there. The civilians cheered. I walked towards Ace slowly. And he ran towards me, grabbing a streetlight that was lying around to smash me around with. At least, that was his plan, but I just stood there. Again. When the streetlight was too battered to continue hitting me with, Ace decided to start actually punching me. After two punches, his hands were nothing more than a bunch of wires.

Now I decided to finally start doing something. I stretched my arm out and grabbed Ace's neck with one hand. Without putting in any effort, I closed my hand, and Ace's body fell to the ground, while his head ended up several meters away from the rest of him. I walked over to Aquaman, and stood behind King.

"Hey King, look behind you." Aquaman said.  
"Do you think I would fall for that?"  
"No I'm serious, behind you." Then King decided to turn his head anyway. He saw me standing and Ace lying on the road, or what was left of him. I decided to play Aquamans game.  
"King look behind you." I said. King was stupid enough to turn around, and he saw Aquaman ready to punch him. Which he did. King was unconscious, as was to be expected.  
"Never gets old." Aquaman said.

Then Wonder Woman came into my vision, blocking swords strikes with her bracelets. She suddenly kicked the ninja that was attacking her, and he flew into a building on the other side of the road. I heard his neck snap when he hit it. Then I saw an entire mercenary army entering the street we were in. I brought my finger to my comm.

"Justice League, get behind me. Now." I said.  
"But…" Flash tried.  
"Behind me. Now." When all my teammates were behind me, the entire mercenary army was in the street.

I stepped forward, and some of them aimed rocket launchers at me. I smiled. They fired. When the smoke cleared, I took another step forward, and clapped my hands, creating a shockwave that swept their entire army away. Now all that was left was Sinestro. And he was conveniently right above us. I flew upwards, and he attacked me with a giant fist. It shattered upon hitting me. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl joined me, as did Green Lantern and Cyborg. Sinestro looked like he was not sure whether to fight or run. He wasn't going to do either.

"I'm not up for games, Sinestro. Surrender." I ordered calmly. I took him a while to consider his options.  
"I-… Fine. I surrender." He said.  
"Your ring." I said. He took it off and handed it to me, as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl caught Sinestro, as he couldn't fly without his ring. I gave the ring to GL, and flew down to grab the battered Streetlight. I went back up, and wrapped Sinestro up in it.

"Can you guys finish up here? I'll take Sinestro to STAR Labs in Tokyo." I said, before taking Sinestro from Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, and then I flew off.

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that pretty much sums up the medbay." I said. "I don't think you'll be spending too much time here though. You know with the invulnerability and all."  
"You never know, Kryptogirl, you never know."  
"Call me Shyla. I mean not on the battlefield or anything, but you know in private." I said, not feeling comfortable by being called by my not-self-chosen superhero name.

I was giving Lady Shazam a tour of the Watchtower, as I guessed my father wouldn't want me to leave this place before he got back and the two of us had a talk. Plus, I didn't want to leave Lady Shazam all alone up here. I had just begun calling her Lady Shazam by the way. She didn't mind, in fact she liked it. And she discovered that she could say the word, she had to shout it to transform. _Learning things every day._ We were just about to leave the medbay, when I thought I heard something.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, stopping and standing still.  
"No. I don't hear anything. What is it?"  
"I don't know. It sounds like someone is knocking or something. It's coming from… there!" I said, pointing to the far room.

We ran over there, and I blinked to make sure I was reading the sign on the door right. Coma room. Current patients: Robin – Batgirl. _That can't be right. Robin wouldn't get himself in a coma, and Babs isn't Batgirl anymore. She retired like, 5 years ago. She told me herself. _So the sign must have been wrong, but my curiosity peaked by this though, and the sounds kept coming.

"I hear it now too." Lady Shazam said.  
"Should we go inside?" I asked.  
"I don't know… I don't think we're supposed to."  
"I know, but… don't you want to know what that sound is. What if something is wrong?" I asked.  
"Aw… what the hell, let's go in." Lady Shazam asked.

And so I opened the door, which was heavier than it looked. The sight inside was surprising. Turns out the sign was right. There was Robin, and Batgirl, who seemed to have awoken. She was banging on the glass anyway. I walked over to the control panel I tried to figure out which button to push to release her. I found it, and pressed it, releasing the Bat. She sat up and looked at her surroundings, she seemed lost. I walked up to her, and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Out of nowhere she grabbed me and held me against the wall. Lady Shazam wanted to help me, but I stopped her by holding up my hand.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am not your enemy." I answered, and in response she pulled out a batarang, and held it at my throat.  
"Give me a decent answer."  
"I'm with the Justice League, okay? You're in the Watchtower medbay." I said, not really intimidated by her behavior.  
"Bullshit. I want the truth. Now." she growled through her teeth. I still wasn't intimidated.  
"That is the truth. I don't know how you got here, all I know is that I heard you knocking on the glass, and I freed you." I said. Then Batgirl let go of me, for we heard Robin moaning. He was waking up too. Then a thought hit me.  
"Shazam, get a doctor, will you? I'll release Robin." I said, walking over to the control panel. I pushed a button to release Robin and he too sat up.  
"Agh. My head…. What happened?" he asked.  
"I don't know, Robin. I just found you and Batgirl here. Speaking of Batgirl, who are you?" I asked, looking at her.  
"That. Is. None. Of. Your. Business." She growled at me.  
"No need to act like that Batgirl. She's okay. Family of one the original seven actually." Robin said. I glared at Robin, but he ignored me.

Lady Shazam returned with two doctors, and they quickly checked on both Robin and Batgirl.  
"Well, you're both okay. Which is quite surprising actually, considering you've only been in coma for a few days. How it's possible for you to wake up so soon is beyond me." One of the doctors said before leaving.  
"I've got a pretty good idea." Robin said. "Come on, let's leave. I'm getting the creeps of this clean smelling room."

We made our way to the control room, and Lady Shazam and I used the teleporter to go to mount Justice, while Robin and Batgirl went to the Batcave. _Time to go home_, I thought.

?'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was looking through my binoculars, well, mine. They belonged to a cop. But he was dead now. Anyway, I was watching Batman from a distance as he was hacking into a terminal, trying to figure out who I am. _Hah, got you nervous already, huh? Good. Makes my job that much easier. But don't fret, Bruce. It won't be long before I kill you… but first I have to break you. But then again, you're doing a pretty good job at that yourself. One sidekick left you, TWICE, another one got killed, there's one in a wheelchair, and then there's the two that are in coma. All you have left is the police Commissioner, your Butler, and good old mister Fox. Now who of those three should I kill first…_

I turned around and lept off the rooftop I was on shooting a grappling line to another building and using it to swing away.

NIGHTWING'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was at Blüdhaven Airport, planning to take a flight to Europe. I was going to go travel around Europe, try to clear my head that way. I was reminding myself of what I was about to do, as I knew I had basically just declared war to Bruce Wayne, or rather the Batman. _I could just turn back right now… no. I'm going through with this. I'm not afraid of the Batman, I'm not a low-life criminal._

"…flight 637 to Paris, please board now at gate B." I heard over the PA. _Finally time for me to leave._ I thought, as I made my way over to the gate. The city of love, and I was going there on my own. A long time ago I planned to take Barbara there. _Paris, here I come._

**Hmmmm wonder who's stalking Batman…  
I do know one thing however, whoever it is, it's most likely not going to end well for him/her. I mean, who in his/her right mind stalks the Batman?!  
Also, I guess Robin and Batgirl survived. The dead bird count stays at one. For now.**

**See you next time, fellas.  
TFhero **


	16. Chapter 16 - KryptoniteX

**Warning!  
This chapter contains:  
\- emotional content.  
\- two major characters fighting each other  
\- the bat-clan being ambushed in their own home.**

**I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review when you're done reading!**

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… now what?" Lady Shazam asked. I had just given her a tour of Mount Justice.  
"Well, I want to go and get dressed. I'm kinda getting tired of wearing bedsheets. You can go get something to drink I guess. Kitchen is over there." I said, pointing towards it.

I went to my room in Mount Justice. _Weird right? They don't trust me, yet they do give me my own room. Oh well, I'm not complaining. _I changed into some ordinary clothes. I also found my superhero costume, all torn up from the fights with the Doomsday clones and the giant Security bots. Seeing the torn up House of El symbol, I reminded myself of the time my father told what it stood for back on Krypton.

"Hope." I thought out loud, as I traced the 'S' with my fingertips. I realized that if I was going through with this, if I was going to follow in my father's footsteps, I would have to be a symbol of hope too. I was too buried in my thoughts to notice someone coming to my room.  
"You're going to need a new one, huh?" I heard. I quickly turned towards the voice, and saw my father in the doorway. He had a weak smile on his face, but I knew him. He wanted to hear me talk. He wanted to hear everything I had been through on Battleworld. But I didn't want to talk about it. Or… I didn't want to think about it, about all I had been through. So I decided to avoid the subject, and I hoped my father would forget I too.  
"Yeah I guess so." I said just a second too late in my opinion.  
"I've got some extra Kryptonian cloth, maybe your mom can make you a suit."  
"So that's why your suit doesn't get torn up." I said, only now realizing it.  
"I thought you were smart enough to have figured that out long ago." My father said, after sitting down next to me. Well he was right, I should have figured that out long ago.  
"Yeah, well, I'm too lazy to use my brains." I said, smiling a bit now too. I hoped it was enough to mask my true feelings, but I had never been good at acting, nor was I a good liar. So fooling my father was a hard job. And I failed.  
"There's something on your mind." He said, now serious. This caused my mind to go through the memories I had of the horrible time that had just passed and tears seemed to start forming on their own. After a few seconds they were streaming down my face. My father sat closer to me, and pulled me against him. I leaned into him, and he wiped away my tears.  
"It's okay, little girl. It's okay, you're safe." I didn't react, I was too busy with trying to control my emotions, and remembering Mongul's terrifying face. When I had regained control over my mind, I knew there was no way I was going to avoid this subject much longer, but I was still going to try.

"Weren't you with the League?" I asked.  
"We're back." My father answered simply, it was obvious he wanted to talk about Battleworld. But I didn't.  
"Where is the rest?"  
"Batman insisted on interrogating the Shazam girl that came with you, and the rest of the League has their duties. Diana went back to Themyscira to deal with the aftermath of the Doomsday attack, Shayera and Kara are talking with Draaga, and the rest of the League… I honestly don't know. I didn't bother to find out, I was too busy worrying about you." My father didn't bother using codenames, as I knew most members of the League anyway. _Being Supermans daughter has its benefits._ "Now, I know you don't want to talk about this Shyla, but you'll have to. Otherwise it'll keep haunting you. What happened on Battleworld?" my father continued.  
"I- …" I said unable to get the words out of my mouth.  
"I know that whatever happened, isn't nice, but I never imagined it would leave you this devastated. You've never been an emotional person, so you reacting like this only makes it more important that you talk about it."  
"I can't…" I said, still leaning onto my father. Not because I had to, but because it brought back some good childhood memories, and I could really use those right now.  
"Yes you can, Shyla. You're strong. One of the strongest women I know. You can face your memories, no matter how scary they might seem." My father encouraged me.  
"I thought I was your little girl." I said, trying to change the subject, but as expected, I failed horribly.  
"Don't change the subject." My father ordered, though in a kind voice. I had a feeling I had better obey, otherwise that kind voice could be gone within seconds, and I didn't have the guts to piss off my father. Not after what happened to Atomic Skull when he did. I heard the CRACK! on the other side of the city… So no, I wasn't going to piss him off.  
"I don't want to talk about this with you, dad. I mean, I- … I think you'll be…"  
"What is it, Shyla? You can tell me." My father asked. He seemed worried.  
"I'm afraid, okay. I'm afraid you'll judge me." A mixture of shock and hurt was visible on my father's face.  
"I've never judged you, Shyla. And I never will. You know that." He said.  
"Yes, but… this is different." I said, trying to create some distance between me and my father. It was another failure, for he put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him for another hug.  
"I understand if you don't want to talk about this right now. Just promise me you will talk about this with someone you trust. Okay?"  
"Promise." I said, glad he didn't force me to talk about it.  
"Now, you should go see your mother. She's worried sick for you." My father said, serious. I gulped. My mother wasn't worried quick, but when she was… she wasn't nice. I tried to sound as nonchalant as I possible, but it didn't really work.  
"So you aren't the only one who cares for me? What a surprise." I said, walking out of the room.

BATGIRLS POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And here we are, back home." I said, as we were walking into the Batcave. Robin didn't answer.  
"Back to business as always, I see." I commented his behavior. Again no answer. I'd try to ask him whether there was something on his mind, but I knew from past experience that it was hopeless.  
"I'm gonna take a shower." I said, walking over to the shower area.  
"Go ahead." Robin said, while grappling up to the main platform. _I knew he's too lazy to walk the stairs! _I thought as I neared the showers.

After I had my shower, I went back to where all the small caves converged, and then I heard someone approaching through the main tunnel. I thought about going back to the shower area to quickly get my suit, but I decided against it. The only people who had access to that tunnel knew my identity anyway. Still I wasn't really comfortable wearing nothing but a towel, but that was more because of the cold in this place. I just went on towards the main platform, and saw Robin was playing Tetris on the Batcomputer. _Well, that's not like him. Whatever._

Anyway, as I was just up on the platform, and after I told Robin to stop playing Tetris on the Batcomputer, I heard something behind me. I turned around and was staring into the barrel of a gun, held by someone wearing a highly militarized outfit, and a red helmet. I also noticed a red Bat symbol on his chest, and therefore I was surprised to see this person pointing a gun at my face. I was more surprised to see this guy holding a gun in the first place though. I heard Robin spin his chair around, it seemed like he heard it too.

"Who are you?" I asked in my Batgirl voice, while trying to remain calm.  
"Don't bother with the act… Stephanie." The man said, his voice altered, most likely by the helmet. My eyes went wide.  
"Surprised? You should be. As should Tim." He continued, pulling out a knife and holdingit at my throat, when Tim stood up. I decided to go with the ballsy approach.  
"Come on, Robin. We can take him together." I said, looking at Tim from the corner of my eyes.  
"No you can't." The intruder said, before looking at Robin. "But I'm up for a little sparring. And seeing how this puny little Robin is all suited up, why don't we go at it for a bit, huh? Oh, and to make sure you stay out of this…" he looked at me again, before, kicking my legs out from under me, before lifting me up by my towel, and slamming me down hard.

It resulted in me dizzy enough to only watch how Tim engaged the intruder with a battle cry. Too bad the Cave is soundproof, otherwise Alfred could've helped out. Robin fought bravely, and without restraint, but he was simply no match. After mere seconds Robin was grounded. It was almost like that one time Bruce and Tim sparred, Tim had lost horribly then too. _Wait, maybe this is Bruce! Like some kind of sick training exercise_. That thought was quickly lost when the intruder pulled out a handgun, and fired several times at Robin. After that, he dropped a smoke pellet, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone. I tried to get up and help Robin, but I was too dizzy to make my way over to him. I was scared. I was scared I would lose Robin. He was more of a mentor than Batman anyway.

"Robin… are you still with me? Robin?" I coughed a bit. "Robin. Tim! Answer me, dammit!" I still didn't get an answer. I tried to will myself to stay conscious, but I was unable to.  
"Tim? … You better be alive when I wake up… I don't know how I'd live without you. How I'd live without having a chance to tell you this…" I paused, because my voice gave in. " I… love you… Tim…" Then I blacked out.

SUPERBOY'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I grunted as I took another one of Wonder Girl's punches to the stomach. Superman had proposed a training, me and him against everyone else that was present. Including his daughter, whom was wearing normal clothes, but she was still up for a fight. She had gotten pretty tough with all the training she'd been through too. But she was distracted, that was clear. She was still doing a pretty good job at keeping Superman at bay. He was currently being held down by her, as Blue Beetle fired energy blasts at him. I could tell he was holding back.

"I do not like this training exercise." I said, as I dodged a strike by Aqualad, before throwing Artemis into M'gann. Then I was hit in the face. I did not see that coming. Nor did I see the next one. Then Wonder Girl knocked me off my feet. _Very well, if we're going to play that game, I'll just give you an applause._ I clapped in my hands, sending everyone flying into the mountain wall. Only Beetle and Shyla were still standing. Beetle flew at me, creating a battering ram he intended to hit me with. I caught it and took Beetles legs out from under him, taking him out of the game. Superman and his daughter were exchanging blows at an inhuman speed, and I was surprised to see Shyla could keep up with him, let alone be standing with the force of her fathers blows. Even I slid back a few feet at the sheer force, but she just blocked the strikes as if she was attacked with twigs. Then I noticed a greenish hue coming from one of the pockets of her pants. Shyla did an uppercut, and Superman flew into the wall, afterwards falling to the ground. My mouth fell open. I too had launched Superman of f his feet a couple times in a training exercise, but he never fell to the ground afterwards, for that would disqualify him. And he wouldn't be beaten by his apprentice. So, at first I thought he faked it, putting his kid in a better light among the Team, but when he stood up I knew from the look on his face it wasn't like that.

"Since when are you that strong?" Artemis asked. She took the words right out of my mouth. I turned around and saw everyone standing there at the edge of the training field. All of them were equally surprised as I was.  
"Since I have this." Shyla said, pulling a green rock from her pocket. It had a greenish hue around it, which grew brighter every now and then. It was almost as if it beat in sync with her heart.  
"You cheated." Superman said.  
"Oh, come on. How else am I supposed to beat you, dad?"  
"You're not." He answered simply, before walking towards her and grabbing the rock. He didn't seem affected by it.  
"Is that Kryptonite?" I wondered out loud. I was curious because Superman wasn't dying right now, seeing how he was holding a piece of Kryptonite in his hands.  
"I call it KryptoniteX. It boosts my power. I found it…" Shyla paused and looked down carefully, as if she was scared. "I found it somewhere off-world. This was the first time I used it, but when I did, it felt like I live in a world made out of cartboard or something." She explained. Superman raised an eyebrow at this, it was as if he heard this for the first time now too.  
"Welcome in my world, little girl. I'll have Batman analyze this stuff. But first, I'll watch how you two duke it out. This should be about a fair fight." Superman said while going to stand with the rest. Then the Zeta-tube activated.

"Recognized. Wonder Woman, 03. Black Canary, 13."  
"So, ready for trai- oh, you began without me." Black Canary said. Then she looked at Shyla and me, standing on the training ground. "Hey, Supes. Isn't that your kid?" Superman nodded.  
"Hm. Well this should be interesting."  
I took on a fighting stance, as did Shyla.  
"Shyla, mind your feet. And straighten your shoulders. Pull your fists up a bit more. Yes, that's better." Wonder Woman commented her stance. I had to keep myself from shouting at the queen of the Amazons to stop helping my opponent.

I charged at Shyla, and threw the first punch. I didn't bother to hold back. Shyla used one arm to block my strike, and hit me with her other. Then she ran at me, and did a roundhouse kick. A triple flip kick followed, and I stumbled back a bit. I heard a few gasps behind me, but I didn't pay attention to that. Instead I began to attack Shyla again, and I got a few hits in. I saw her wobble for a bit, before she steadied herself.

"Canary, could you disable the 'you fall, you fail' thingie? I want to be able to fight Superboy using all my training." She said. I chuckled. As if she could ground me.  
"Sure thing. Good luck." Black Canary said, after receiving a nod from both Superman and Wonder Woman.

I dashed at Shyla again, and jumped up to do kick her, but she grabbed my leg, next thing I know I'm on the ground, with Shyla's foot pressing on my back. I turned around suddenly, and she lost her footing. I grabbed Shyla's legs, and threw her away from me. It turned out I threw her towards Wonder Woman. She caught Shyla and put her back on her feet.

"You got cocky. That's an amateurish mistake Shyla."  
"I know, your highness. I know." Then Shyla dashed forward, and I was surprised as she crossed the distance between us in a split second.

Before I could react, I was punched in the face, then my legs were taken out from under me. I never hit the ground though. Shyla grabbed me by my throat and held me up, before beginning to punch me in the face. Hard, but with control. She had gotten good at controlling her strength. After I few punches I was hanging limp in her iron grip.

"Submit." She said through her teeth, before punching me again when I didn't answer.  
"Submit!" I was beginning to have trouble to breathe now, but I wasn't planning to lose to a girl. I tried kicking Shyla, but it had no effect, other than me getting punched harder.  
"… Can't …breathe…" I got out. In the corner of my eyes I saw Superman preparing to launch himself forward, but Wonder Woman put a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him.  
"Don't."  
"But–"  
"She's in control. I taught her myself, Superman."  
"Submit!" Shyla said again, effectively drawing my attention back to her.  
"I… Can't …breathe…"  
"I know. So submit." She ordered, raising her voice with every word. My vision began to blur, and I knew I wasn't going to stay conscious much longer.  
"I… Fine. I … S- sub…mit." I was immediately released, falling to the ground coughing. I recovered fairly quick, but I knew I was beaten.  
"Ah. That feels good." Shyla said, before offering me a hand. I took her wrist instead. She pulled me up, and I patted her shoulder.  
"Not bad, … little girl." I mocked her. She slapped me with the back of her hand.  
"Don't call me that." She said, before walking away. Superman had an amused smile on his face, but Shyla noticed this of course.  
"Really, dad? Really?"  
"I love you too, little girl."  
"F*ck you." She laughed, before walking away towards the showers. When she passed Artemis she received another pat on her shoulder.  
"Nicely done."

**I never knew it's this hard to write emotional parts in a story. Especially when it's out of character. Oh well, I nailed it, if I do say so myself.  
Hope you liked this, and I'll be sure to have the next chapter up within a few days!**

**Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17- An old Friend Returns

BATGIRL'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where am I? Oh, right. The Batcave… Tim! _My thoughts raced as my consciousness returned. Faster than I thought possible I was wide awake and standing next to the medical berth in the Batcave, right in front of a very surprised Alfred. The surprised look on his face didn't last long for it was quickly replaced with an emotionless expression. I noticed I was wearing my Batsuit, which surprised me since I left it in the showers before Robin and I were attacked.

"You spend too much time around Bruce, Alfred. You're starting to look like him." I said, a small smile on my face.  
"And you, miss Brown, are awake too soon for someone with a mild concussion."  
"Yeah, I also awoke from my coma way too soon. I guess it's the training, I don't know. Don't care either. I'd like to know where Bruce is at, though. I have a lot of questions for him. And… Robin! Where is he?! He was shot… i- is he…." I trailed off. Alfred was about to say something, but he didn't for Batman walked down the stairs towards the medbay. Alfred put some stuff away, then left towards Wayne Manor.

"Calm down, Stephanie. I understand you have questions, but I have some of my own, and I want answers. Now." He said, glaring at me like he does at the scum of Gotham. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Calm down? I am calm, I just want to know whether Robin is…" I trailed off again.  
"He's fine, Stephanie. He's at school right now." I gave Bruce a questioning look, not sure whether I would get any further information. "Bulletproof armor. The bullets didn't even leave bruises, they just hurt. You, however, got your bare head slammed on titanium. You're lucky you got off with a mild concussion." I noticed not even the slightest sign of emotion on his face, but then again, most of it was covered by his cowl anyway.  
"So he just gets to go to school, and I don't. Great. Well I guess I have to come up with an excuse for me not turning up. What time is it right now?"  
"10 am. And you don't have to call your school, you're no longer a student there." When Bruce said this, my eyes widened in surprise. _They kicked me out of school? But I'm the best in my class! Sure I am absent a lot, but… well what can I do about that?! I'm Batgirl for fucks sake!_ Then my attention went back to Bruce, as he started speaking again.  
"You were absent for three weeks, Stephanie. And today too. They kicked you out. So, starting tomorrow, you're a student at Gotham Academy."  
"You think they would accept me at the highest profile school around?" I stuttered. I didn't even care I was kicked out of my old school, studying at Gotham academy was great honor, one I didn't deserve.  
"They'd better. Bruce owns the place after all." We heard a voice say. I looked past Bruce, as he turned around. Superman was flying down the stairs. After which he landed in front of Bruce.  
"No I don't, I own only 90% of it." Batman corrected the man of steel. "Now state your business, or leave." He continued. Superman sighed.  
"I came to ask a favor of you, that's all." The Kryptonian explained.  
"And calling is too much to ask?"  
"Is it forbidden to visit a friend?" Superman asked, though he sounded like he already knew what Bruce was going to say.  
"We're not friends, we're teammates." Batman said.  
"I believe you wanted to ask a favor." I said, joining my mentor at his side, after which my cape surrounded me, making me look like a smaller version of the dark knight.  
"The two of you look nearly identical standing there like that, it's almost disturbing." After Superman said this, Batman gave him the classic Batglare. I smiled when Superman's eyes narrowed slightly.  
"What's so funny?" Superman asked, turning to me.  
"Not funny. Ironic. Batman's just a man, you're practically a god. Yet all Batman needs to do to shut you up is look at you." Superman raised an eyebrow at me, and I was going to make a very witty comment at his reaction, but then I reminded myself that if I ever wanted to join the League, I'd need consent of at least two members of the Original Seven. And the only Leaguers that knew me were right here in this room with me.  
"Are you going to speak up, or are you going to leave?" Batman said, effectively taking me back to the conversation that had continued while I was thinking.  
"With her here?" Superman nodded at me. "It's personal." He continued.  
"Batgirl. Don't you have homework or something?" Batman said, not even looking at me while he said this.  
"I don't even have a school, so…. No." I responded, intending to stay, and learn about the kind of thing the Justice league deals with every day.  
"Then do some combat training." Batman ordered more than he said it.  
"With who? There's no one here but you and me. Well, and Supes here, but…" I protested.  
"Alfred."  
"Alfred?!"  
"Yes, Alfred."  
"Alright. Whatever…" I muttered as I left towards the dressing rooms on the other side of the cave.

From the dressing rooms however, I was still able to hear the two thanks to a listening device I planted under the medical berth the second I saw Superman approaching. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I guess it was a reflex. Anyway, I listened in on the two friends, or as Bruce would put it: colleagues.

"Can you do some research on this?" I suppose Superman handed something to Batman as he said this.  
"Kryptonite?"  
"A new kind. You saw what it did on the Watchtower. Yesterday when I was with Young Justice, it allowed Shyla to keep up with both me, Impulse and Kid Flash. She almost knocked me out as a matter of fact." Superman said hesitantly.  
"Hm. I'll look into it. Anything else?"  
"Can you get Shyla onto Gotham Academy?"  
"Why? She's doing fine in Metropolis."  
"She was absent without a reason for three weeks, and almost an entire wing of the school was destroyed. On top of that, she wasn't exactly motivated. She's smarter than she seems, Bruce."  
"She got herself kicked out?"  
"The circumstances didn't help, but basically, yes."  
"I'll see if she can join in Robin's class. That should be about her level. If there's room for another student, I'll suggest Shyla to the school board."  
"That's all you can do?"  
"You don't understand, if I suggest her, they're probably not even going to look at her grades and history, she'll be accepted by the end of the week."  
"Hm."  
"Now could you go? I have work to do."  
"Still trying to apprehend Black Mask? … Need any help?"  
"Goodbye, Clark."

_Clark huh? So that's your name. Interesting…_ I thought. Then, as I had just begun change into my normal clothes, I suddenly heard footsteps heading towards the door. I hurried to put on my skirt, as I wasn't planning to face whoever was just about to enter wearing nothing but my underwear. I had just put on a plain t-shirt, when Batman opened the door.

"You're supposed to be in combat training."  
"Knock-Knock, come in." I smirked as I said this. Batman wasn't amused.  
"It's not nice to listen in on people." He said, throwing my listening device onto the ground before me.  
"I- I don't know why I did it, it just happened. I'm sorry okay?" I defended myself.  
"It doesn't matter, you would have found out sooner or later. However, now you know, I want you to keep an eye out for a new classmate. Maybe you two can become friends. Stay on her good side though. She's not human."  
"Who is it? Superman's kid?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. I'll make sure I keep some Kryptonite handy then. Just in case."  
"No. First of all, Kryptonite doesn't affect her, second, I'm not letting you walk around with the stuff." I sighed, I knew it was useless to protest.

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, if I don't have to go to school today anyway, I might as well check this out." I said, as I showed my father the all too familiar text message that I had gotten a few weeks ago. By now I had read it so many times I no longer felt sick reading the words. I wasn't comfortable, but hey, this text was sent by someone supposed to be dead.  
"Are you sure? What am I saying, you're too curious not to go." I couldn't help smiling a little, and then I said:  
"I'm not curious. I just need to know if it's truly him."  
"So you're curious."  
"No. Ah, what the heck, if that's what you want to believe, dad. I'm going. See ya!" I said as I bolted out the door.

I didn't bother grabbing my coat, it was warm enough outside and my destination was only a short walk away. Besides, I never got sick anyway. One of the pros of being part alien I guess. As I reached the old treehouse, I saw that the old ladder was coiled up on the platform, so I wasn't going up that way. Now, I could just go ahead and climb the tree, but… I looked around and when I saw no-one around here that could possibly see me, I flew up to the platform. I went into the treehouse, and I was surprised to find most of still intact. There was nobody inside though, well, nobody but me. I took a few steps forward, and then I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw someone in the shadows.

"So you came after all?" I took me a second or two to recognize the voice, but then I realized it belongs to a long lost friend of mine. I dashed forward, barely able to restrain myself from using my powers, and wrapped the now full grown man into a hug.  
"Wow, since when do you hug people?" He said, not hugging me back. I let go of him, and dragged him into the light so I could see his face.

He was wearing a gray and black military outfit I didn't recognize, and there was a red batsymbol on his chest, but it was missing the ears for some reason. I saw that he was armed with all sorts of weapons, gadgets and other 'toys'. But I didn't focus on any of that. All I could look at was his face. He had matured. A lot. But then again, it had been a long time.

"Jason… But… how?" I said in complete confusion.  
"How what?" he said, smiling at me. I didn't return it. I was somewhere between surprise and shock.  
"You're supposed to be dead."  
"I was. But there are things called Lazarus Pits, and they can revive a dead person. Have you heard of Rha's al Ghul?" He didn't give me time to respond, "well, he uses these pits too. He revived me with one in hopes of using me as a weapon against Batman."  
"And now a serious answer." I said, looking up at my old friend, believing he made up this stupid story.  
"I am serious." 

I sighed and then dragged Jason to the couch we once placed in this treehouse. Back then it seemed big, but now we had both grown, we were squeezed together once we sat down. I wasn't exactly uncomfortable though, I'd missed leaning against Jason when we used to watch the sunset. I decided to question Jason further, for his story made zero sense to me. How could he possibly beat Batman? How was Jason even supposed to fight him in the first place?

"Alright. So let's say I believe your crazy story. Then, how exactly does this al Ghul person think you can defeat Batman? It's not like you any superpowers, … right?" I asked.  
"Well, no. But Batman and I are related. I could in theory beat him if I could think up a good plan. Still, I'm not going to participate in Rha's his little plan." Jason responded. But I didn't listen after the part where he told me he and Batman were related.  
"You and Batman? Related?" I wondered out loud. Jason sighed.  
"Fine. I know I can trust you, so I'll tell you. Just keep this information between the two of us, okay?" He continued when I nodded. "When I was small, I once came upon the Batmobile, neatly parked right where I could steal it's wheels. But Batman caught me in the act. He discovered I had no home and took me in, or rather Bruce Wayne took me in. I discovered he was Batman and he trained me as his second Robin. By the way, keep Bruce's secret, well you know… secret, will you? Anyway, one day I was captured by a certain maniacal clown, and he beat me to death. I'm won't put you through the gory details, but ever since then the Joker has had an obsession with crowbars. Anyway, Rha's revived me roughly a year ago."  
"So you were a Robin…"  
"Yes, and that's why Rha's thought he could turn me against Batman. He thought I would hold a grudge against my former mentor."  
"Do you?"  
"It's complicated. I don't hate Bruce, I… I just can't believe he hasn't put that sorry excuse of a human being that is the Joker down!"  
"He has a rule, Jason. You of all people should know."  
"I do. And I'm not talking about Two-Face, or Penguin or any of them. Hell, not even Harley Quinn, after what she did to you. Just the Joker. Just. The F*cking. JOKER!" Jason shouted the clowns name, slamming his fist down on the small wooden table in front of us, breaking it into tiny pieces.

I could feel the rage radiating from him. I took a deep breath, before standing up and walking outside to stand on the little platform leading to the treehouse.

"Why now?" I asked, before turning around. Jason was looking at me questioningly. "Why contact me now? You said you were revived almost a year ago." I asked.  
"I don't know actually. I wasn't sure whether you would want to see me again. After all, I was gone without saying anything. I left you behind. And you have no idea how much that broke me up when I came back. So I waited. And when I finally decided to contact you, you never responded. And you never came here either. But I guess I can't blame you."  
"You thought I wouldn't want to see you?! When you disappeared.. We looked for you! My father gave up pretty soon, but I didn't, I kept searching for over two years. It's been five years now, five years where no day has gone by that I haven't thought about you, so when I got that text, I- I couldn't believe it. I'd finally learned to live with the idea that you were gone, and then you return. It was too much. So I didn't respond to your message. Not that my father would have allowed me to, but… and before I had a chance to come here… well, something happened." I trailed of at the end.  
"I know. You were being Mongul's amusement." For a split second I was afraid, my mind would make me relive those horrible memories, but my mind was too busy being shocked and trying to figure out how the hell Jason knew of that. Apparently Jason noticed my confusion.  
"I was trained by Batman, sweetheart. Which means I'm trained by the world's greatest detective. I know how to figure out where people are, and what they're doing. I also know of your not-so-human side, but I've been expecting you to develop superhuman abilities for a while. After all, I've known your father is Superman since I was Robin." By now, my face was pure shock. Jason spoke up again, and I could barely comprehend everything he was saying. "Hey, Shyla. It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Here, I've got something for you." Jason stood up and walked towards me.

He grabbed something from one of his many pockets, and opened a small box while kneeling in front of me. I had absolutely no idea where he was going with this. In the box were a necklace, a Bracelet and a ring, all fitted with beautiful lava red diamonds fitted in them. I still had no idea where this was going.

"Jason… I-"  
"Take them. I took them from a thief, and I was going to return them, but you might as well have them." I could hear Jason's heartbeat speeding up, and I thought he was lying. I was sure I didn't want these jewels, but they seemed so… appealing.  
"I can't accept this… I-" Against my will, my hands moved towards the box.  
"Take them. I insist." I was certain that I didn't want this jewelry, but for some odd reason I couldn't say no. I took the jewels, and once I had put them on, all doubt in my mind was replaced with numbness. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't even think about protesting, I **couldn't** even think about protesting.

**Dum Dum DUM! It's good to be back. Also, who would have thought? Jason's back! *Sighs* Life's good.**

**Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18 - First day at school

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took a deep breath, and then stepped forward. I was at the gate of Gotham Academy. Yay for a first day. The week had gone by fairly quickly after my reunion with Jason, with the two of us hanging out most of the time, and my parents wondering where I was spending my days, or rather, with whom. I never answered their questions. I wanted to, of course I wanted to tell them Jason was back. But for some reason I couldn't talk about him. Each time I wanted to speak about something involving Jason, there were no words coming out of my mouth. I hadn't the slightest idea why, but it was unsettling, and it drove me, and my parents, crazy.

Either way, as much as I hated it, my parents made me go to school nonetheless. I hadn't the slightest idea how I of all people was admitted to Gotham Academy. At the end of the year, too. But, whatever. It was probably because my parents are a world-famous reporter couple. However, I dropped that idea the second I saw Bruce Wayne waving me over to him. _Of course. He did this. Oh, well. Let's not be mad at the guy for once. It's only for a few weeks._ I neared Wayne, and he smiled a bit. It was unsettling to see him smile. It didn't fit him. But maybe that was because I only knew him as Batman.

"You must be Shyla." Bruce said, practically telling me to play along with his eyes. At first I was confused, but then I remembered that I and Bruce Wayne had never met before. Not officially at least.  
"I am. Nice to meet you, Mister Wayne. It's an honor to be here." I said, hoping the crowd that had gathered here wouldn't notice my nervousness. Normally I wasn't nervous at all, but something about Bruce not wearing a Batsuit…  
"The honor is all mine. Now, I believe class is about to begin. It wouldn't be good to be late on your first day, would it? I'll escort you to your class." He said, before turning and walking towards the big building behind him. I took another deep breath, and then went after him.

The first few hallways we went through Bruce didn't say a thing, and I was just fine with that. Sure, I had questions, but I was just about certain there were people I would rather ask for information. I almost jumped when Bruce spoke up.

"So, how do feel about being admitted here?"  
"It's certainly better than my old school. But, well, let's just say I'd rather be spending these last few weeks with Jason." I answered reluctantly. _Wait. Did I just say Jason. Since when can I talk about Jason? F*ck._  
"Jason? What Jason?" Bruce asked. He made it seem like he was sincerely interested, but I knew better.  
"What Jason do you think?"  
"Well, I don't know. There's a lot of people with the name Jason."  
"Yeah, but only one of them is related to you." I said, not bothering to be all mysterious like. Bruce stopped walking for a bit before pulling me aside.  
"What?" I asked, surprised by his sudden behavior.  
"Explain yourself."  
"I don't see what needs explaining." I said. I had promised Jason I'd keep quiet, and I was planning to keep that promise.  
"You were devastated when Jason died. You're not the kind of person that would make a joke out of it now. So explain yourself."  
"No." I said plainly. Bruce's eyes narrowed, but I wasn't intimidated. What's he gonna do? Bruce seemed to drop it, for he let go of me, and went back to getting me to class. Before he opened the door, he turned to me.  
"I'll be watching you." He said, in his Batman voice. I was amazed it was actually something he did, rather than a voice augmentation device or something.

Then Bruce opened the door and I followed him into the classroom. There was no teacher yet, and all the students were scattered through the room. I saw Robin, or Tim, in the back of the room talking to a blonde-haired girl I didn't recognize. But then again, this was my first day here. I also saw another blonde girl talking to some other girls and she seemed familiar, but I couldn't place her. Bruce cleared his throat, and everyone settled down. I heard a few people whisper things like, Bruce Wayne? What's he doing here? Etcetera. I didn't pay much attention to it. Then everyone's eyes settled on me, and I shifted my weight to one leg. I wasn't nervous, but I wasn't comfortable either.

"Everyone, this is Shyla. She'll be joining class for these last few weeks." This caused a bit of a ruckus, but it died down fairly quickly. Bruce turned to me. "Why don't you go talk to some of them." I nodded, and Bruce left.

So, here I was. Everyone looking at me. Not for long though, soon everyone started talking to each other. I was sure they were talking about me, for I could hear them but I blocked it out. I went over to where Tim was leaning against the back wall. As I neared him he put up a small smile, and the girl he was talking to turned around, smiling too. She stuck out a hand, and I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. I'm new too. Came in just a few minutes before you." She said.  
"Okay… I'm Shyla, nice to meet you."  
"So, with introductions out of the way, how've you been? I heard what happened." Tim said, stepping forward and looking at me cautiously.  
"Well, I've been holding up. Since I came back, life's been relatively quiet. Well, an old friend came back from the dead, but… other than that. Oh right, and I got kicked out of school, hence why I'm here." Stephanie raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing.  
"An old friend came back from the dead huh? That's very interesting." Tim said, but I didn't want to talk about it.

I spoke some more with the two of them, before the teacher came into the classroom, and we all had to find our seats. Since Stephanie and I both didn't have any spots yet we were seated next to each other, behind Tim and the other blonde girl, whom, as I discovered, was called Artemis. When I heard her name, it reminded me of Artemis with the Team, and suddenly it all made sense. At least I think. I didn't get a good look at her face, but then again, I'd drop by the Team unexpected this afternoon, see if it really was her.

My suspicions were confirmed during P.E., where we went to do some archery. Awesome. Most of the boys started bragging about how they would show class how to do it right, then failed miserably. The teacher had everyone shoot three arrows on a target while the rest of class watched. Right now, it was Artemis' turn. She had already shot two of her arrows, barely missing the center of the target, though I had a feeling that if this was really the Artemis I thought she was, she was doing it on purpose. Her last arrow went right into the target's center. A few people cheered, though Artemis didn't seem too happy. She walked over to where Tim, Stephanie, and I were standing and whispered to Tim:

"Damn. Almost blew my cover. Stupid archery. I can't purposefully miss." I heard her say. By now, my suspicions were confirmed.  
"Alright, who's next?" the teacher asked. I wanted to volunteer, but before I had a chance to the teacher already picked me out.

I stepped forward and took the bow the man handed to me. My Amazon training flashed through my head, and I knew I was good to leave a pretty good impression here. I took an arrow, and laid it on the bow. I locked out all the sounds and other distractions and concentrated on my target. The first arrow went just outside the targets center. The second right in the middle, the third right through the second arrow. _Nailed it. _My new classmates cheered, and some of the boys whistled.

"Beginners luck, I'm sure." I said quickly, before returning to stand in between Artemis and Tim where I whispered, careful of Stephanie not hearing: "Courtesy of spending nearly a year with the Amazons."  
"Nice shots. Though keep in mind that Shyla and Kryptogirl are two different people." Tim answered simply, before walking off to take his three shots.  
"He's jealous." Artemis commented.  
"He better be. I'm not pulling a stunt like that off again." I said, smiling.  
"Hey, it's not nice to whisper in public." Stephanie said, getting our attention.  
"You're right. Sorry." Artemis said, taking a look at Tim lining up his shot. "He's going to miss. His stance is wrong."  
"And you would know the right stance?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.  
"No. But I can tell this is wrong." Artemis answered. _She really tries to protect her identity huh? I should try that too. Or, I go with the easy road, and give Kryptogirl a really eccentric personality.._.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and I noticed I was more in my place here than I was at my old school. _Good thing I can come back here next year_. Right now, I was walking towards the front gate with Tim and Artemis.

"So, are you guys going to Mount Justice today?" Artemis asked the both of us. Tim shook his head, but I nodded.  
"I need to get myself registered as an official member, so yeah, I'll be there."  
"Okay, want to come with me right now? I'm headed straight for the place."  
"Sure, I guess."  
"Hey, Shyla? Who's that guy? By the motorcycle, he's been waving at you for a while." Tim said suddenly.  
"What? Where? Wait, is that…. That's, that's Jason! Sorry Artemis, I don't think I'm coming with you. See you later!" I said, already running towards Jason.  
"Who's Jason?!" Artemis shouted after me, but didn't answer.

JASON'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you finally noticed me, huh?" I asked Shyla while on the highway to Metropolis.  
"Shut up and concentrate on the road, will you? I don't want to die here." She answered. I laughed.  
"If, and I say IF, we crash, you wouldn't be the one that dies, sweetheart." I said, as I turned off the highway, and into the city.  
"Don't call me that, Jason. Oh, and why exactly aren't you wearing a helmet?" Shyla asked, as we neared a roadblock. We had to walk around it.  
"When I was ten, I dove off rooftops and into gunfights headfirst, yet you worry about me driving a motorcycle without a helmet? That's funny." I said, laughing. _Why did I only come back now. Should have done it a year ago._  
"Back then, I did not know you did that kind thing. Otherwise, I would have hit you, hard. On your head." She said, as we walked.  
"I believe you. Wanna know why? Because you're a lot like your father. You worry too much, kid." I said smiling.  
"Don't call me a kid. I'm not a kid. I'm only two years younger than you, remember?"  
"Can't call you sweetheart, can't call you kid… What can I call you?"  
"I don't know, call me by my name."  
"Nah, that's boring. Just like you…" I taunted. I got elbowed in my arm.  
"Hey, that's my batarang-throwing arm. Or, it was." I said smiling. Inside, I was biting away the pain. _I hate superstrength._

I'd missed this. And it was all because of that stupid murderous clown. Thinking about him, my smile disappeared. _Tonight's the night. Maybe I should bring Shyla with me. No, it's too early. I need more time to manipulate her. Why am I actually doing this. I'm just like Bruce, manipulating people like I don't even care. What if I get her killed?! Oh well, no turning back now. She already has the jewels. They better work._ I thought, I was apparently in deep thought, for I only realized Shyla haad stopped walking when I was a few meters in front of her.

"Jason? Hey, are you okay? Where's that smile gone off to?" Shyla asked, when she caught up with me.  
"Sorry, just thinking. Where were we?" I said quickly.  
"And you were once an apprentice of the bat?" Shyla asked, nudging me meaningfully. My mouth fell open. She dared?  
"Oh, are we going there?"  
"Yes. Yes we are." She said, looking at me as if she was trying to figure me out. I was sure not to let her. When we turned into the street Shyla lives in we were greeted by Clark Kent walking (correct me if I'm wrong) Krypto the Superdog. Krypto of course smelled something about me was wrong, and it was right, but I couldn't have anyone finding that out. Not yet at least. So when Krypto dashed forward, with Clark too surprised to anything about it, I thought I was screwed. But Shyla grabbed the dog in the neck, and dropped him on the ground, before lecturing it.

"Bad dog! I'm sorry. He's not usually like that. Well, only with criminals. But you're not a criminal, are you?" Shyla asked.  
"Would a criminal, one without powers at that, be friends with the daughter of the most powerful superhero on this planet?"  
"Good point." By now Clark had joined us, and I was fairly certain he would recognize me, but apparently he didn't, for he turned to his daughter.  
"And this is?" Shyla turned to me, and the look in her eyes told me enough. I decided to help her out.  
"I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you, Mister Kent. I'm one of Shyla's new classmates. She missed her train, so I offered to bring her home. Turns out my bike isn't fit for two people."  
"And you still let her ride along, knowing it wasn't safe? And did you even have a spare helmet?" Clark said, crossing his arms. I played scared, and gulped.  
"O-only on the highway, sir. The rest of the route we walked. The last part of it, at least." I said.  
"Well, I'm glad to see she's still in one piece. Don't let me see you here again."  
"Y-Yes sir, of course!" I said, turning around, and walking away with my bike. When I walked past Krypto, it growled, and I sped up to seem intimidated.


	19. Chapter 19 - Justice at last, sort of

JASON'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on top of the Warehouse, looking down the open roof window._ Suckers always leave the roof unguarded._ I looked around one last time before I would go in. In the distance I saw three people running across rooftops, capes fluttering behind them. _Batman and his new sidekicks_. I felt a wave of nostalgia, I was once in that position. Me and Babs struggling to keep up with Bruce, and sometimes, if Dick was around, he and Babs would work together and Bruce and I would be together._ And that one time Dick and I went after Two-Face together… Good times._ I sighed. Those were times long gone, and right now I had more important things to do than worry about the caped crusaders. I was pretty sure they didn't notice me, so I was clear to engage the villain in this ware house. I went in, and was sure nobody noticed me, as I made my way through the shadows. I was going for Black Mask right away. His thugs won't do a thing when I have a gun against their boss' head. I went on, but then realized I had made a mistake. I hadn't yet loaded my guns. F*ck. I went to try it as quietly as I could, but of course someone heard.

"What was that? Who's there? Is that you, Batman? Then reveal yourself coward!" Black Mask shouted.  
"I don't know boss. Hey Mitch, you see anything?" a random thug asked. I guessed Mitch was the thug up on the scaffold I was currently choking to death.  
"No, I don't see anything." I shouted back.  
"Okay- Wait, you're not Mitch…" He said, just before I vaulted over the railing, and landed right in front of his ugly, terrified face.  
"No, I'm not Mitch."  
"W-Who a-are y-you?"  
"Call me the Red Hood." I said, then I shot him right between the eyes. "Nice to meet you." I said to his corpse. Then the other goons and their boss realized what was happening, and they started firing at me, as Black Mask was headed for the door. _Who's the coward now?_

Without looking I shot the doorknob, preventing Black Mask from escaping. He turned around, a gun in his hand. I smiled inside my helmet. Black Mask ordered his men to attack me, but most of them were unarmed, and therefore no problem. Soon there were only two goons left, one of whom charged at me. I shot him. _Stupid son of a…_ I thought, when I was hit with something really hard on the back of my head/helmet, causing me to fall forward. Turns out the last thug was a little bit smarter than his comrades, for he had armed himself. Keywords being little and bit. I rolled over to my back, then emptied my guns into the stupid –CENSORED–. When he dropped to the floor, I saw he had hit me with a crowbar. What is it about me being hit with those? I picked it up after reloading my guns, and slowly walked towards Black Mask, after shooting his gun out of his hand. He took on a boxing stance, and I laughed.

"I just took out every single one of your goons within a minute or two. You seriously think you stand a chance?"  
"I can hold my own in a fight. Besides, I'm not scared of you vigilantes. Ever since Batman showed up, more and more people wearing tights think they can mess with my operations. Each and every one of them is dead. You're not going to be an exception."  
"We'll see about that, Roman. We'll see." I said, putting away my guns. I wouldn't need them. I saw a shadow moving, and I knew my old mentor was near. Most likely on the roof. _But how? Oh, right…. The guns. He heard the gunshots. I should have went with stealth._ I thought, while thinking of ways to get me and Black Mask out of here unnoticed. Sure, Bruce would track us, but that's fine. I just needed Roman Sionis for myself a while, and after that Batman could have him.

I walked up to Black Mask, and punched him, he was knocked out by one well-placed punch, and I caught his falling body. I attached my grappling gun to his body and fired it upwards, causing Black Mask's body to slam through the glass, and giving me the opportunity to find a hiding spot somewhere in the shadows.

"How is he?" I heard Batman ask, and I guessed someone was checking on Black Mask.  
"He's alive." A female voice responded. _Batgirl._  
"Who did this? Another newbie? And from what I can see from up here, he, or she, isn't afraid to kill either." Robin said.  
"Whoever did this is most likely still here. Stay alert." Batman said, moving forward towards the edge of the roof, then jumping down.

He landed right in my sights, but he couldn't have noticed me. _From here I could easily shoot him. But… no. He needs to suffer more. Besides, his armor would probably save him, and I'd have to take Robin and Batgirl on then too. The three of them together is too much for me to handle alone. My priority is getting out of here, and also getting a tracer on Black Mask. _I thought, as I silently grabbed my spare grappling gun. The moment I fired it, Batman would be after me. I had to play this smart. Slow him down a bit.

BATMAN'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Not all of these thugs are dead, so what's the deal with this killer? Wait, what is…_ I turned around, and saw a small canister rolling towards me, but before I got a good look at it, it exploded. _Smoke pellet!_ I heard a grappling gun fire immediately after the pellet exploded, I quickly reached for my own grappling gun, but the smoke had surrounded me before I could fire it. Damn it, so much for aiming. I ran forward, and, in my running, grabbed the now empty canister. When I was out of the smoke, I shouted up to Robin and Batgirl.

"Robin! Batgirl!" No response. I grappled up, and on my way up took a good look at the smoke pellet. It was an old model I once used. I reached the rooftop just in time to see Robin jumping off at the other side. I brought my finger to my comm.  
"Robin. Where are you going?"  
"It's the same guy that ambushed us in the Cave! We're on his tail, we'll get him."  
"Negative. Follow, but don't engage." I said, realizing this person was more than a simple annoyance.  
"Got it."

By now, I knew there was no way I could catch up with them on foot, so I went to getting Black Mask to GCPD. Once I had Sionis secured in their holding cells, I contacted Alfred.

"Batman to Cave, activate Robin and Batgirl's trackers. I need to know where they are."  
"Busy night?" Jim Gordon asked, walking over to where I was.  
"Every single one of them is, Jim. By the way, send a coroner to the old Sionis Industries' warehouse." The police commissioner gave me a questioning look, but he shook his head and smiled weakly.  
"You know what, I don't even want to know." He said.  
"I have to go." I said, walking over to the Batmobile.  
"What is it this time?" Gordon asked, following me outside.  
"Some lunatic who murdered half of Black Mask's crew. He got away, but Batgirl and Robin are after him." I said, as I got in my car.  
"Hm. Good luck." Jim said.  
"I won't need it. He will." I answered, before I started the car and drove off.

A while later I reached a shipyard, where Robin and Batgirl were supposedly at. They had stopped moving. I got out of the Batmobile and grappled up some containers. I saw Batgirl and Robin near the entrance of a small warehouse. I went over to them.

"He's inside. We made sure he can't get out, well other than through this very door. Then we decided to wait for you. This guy beat us once, we didn't want to risk it." Robin said before I couls say anything.  
"Smart decision. Sort of." We heard a voice say above us. So much for he can't out.  
"Who are you?" I demanded. The man chuckled.  
"Still haven't figured it out Bruce? Guess you're not the detective your reputation says you are." He said, before jumping down. Robin and Batgirl took on a fighting stance. I didn't. I had a feeling this person wasn't looking for a fight right now. He would have started it long ago if that was what he wanted.  
"I won't ask again." I said. This guy was getting on my nerves.  
"Aw… Are you trying to intimidate me? Fine, I'll play along. I'm the Red Hood. I'm your replacement."  
"Like hell you are." I said, before taking a step forward.

The warehouse behind us exploded. We were sent flying, but we were fine, considering. Robin was the first to be back on his feet, and he took a step towards the Red Hood, pulling out a batarang behind his back. There was no way the red hood could have seen it. _Just the way I trained him._ Robin was ordered to drop the batarang and I saw surprise cross Tim's face. I too was surprised, even more when Robin took another step forward throwing the Batarang, which was caught by the way. After that step though, the 'Red Hood' pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Robin's face. At this Batgirl dashed forward, but that's exactly what he wanted. He met her halfway through her attack and had her against the ground within a second, a gun to the back of her head. The Red Hood laughed, and pointed another gun at Robin, whom was now sneaking up on him in the shadows.

"Don't sneak up on me Tim, it'll kill both you and her. Which is a waste, since this is between Batman and me, the two of you have nothing to do with this, and I am going to ask you, only this once, to step away, and wait this out. Don't, and die." He said, while I crept forward slowly.

This man was a complete lunatic, it wouldn't surprise me if he was trigger happy too. Getting Batgirl out of that position was my priority now.

"Oh… nonononono. Stay right where you are Brucie-boy, or you can go join your parents." The man said, now looking at me. _That's it. He's going down!_

I threw a batarang, but it was shot apart. Not by the Red Hood, for it were lasers that destroyed my batarang. I turned around, and saw Superman floating behind me, his arms crossed. I glared at him, and he simply said:

"He's not worth it. Let's just lock him in Arkham, and not pay him any more attention, alright?" Right after this I heard a smoke pellet explode, and I quickly turned towards the sound. When the smoke cleared, the Red Hood was gone, with Batgirl now standing up. Superman landed and walked up to me.  
"Next time you will stay out of my way." I told Superman.  
"You were going too far. And you know it." He said, preventing me from walking past him. I grabbed him and threw him away from me.  
"You have no idea who that was."  
"Do you?" He returned. He was getting on my nerves. Again.  
"I have some ideas." I said, as Robin joined us.  
"Quit arguing. Both of you. That lunatic got away because you intervened Superman, but you shouldn't have snapped like that either Batman. We had him for God's sake!" He said, stepping between me and the Kryptonian. I didn't pay either of them much attention.  
"He played us. He knew that if he caused enough ruckus you'd show up. He knew what buttons to push to make me snap. We must find him. Now." I said, back to business. This Red Hood person was a professional, and definitely not new to this world. He knew an awful lot about me, and I had nothing on him. I had to change that.

SHYLA'S POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as I prepared myself to jump in the water again. One of the pros of being on Young Justice: beach time! I came up again, as I had to breathe. I took in some air, and wondered where Lady Shazam went. Then I remembered she didn't have to breathe when in her hero form, and figured she was somewhere underwater still. I was suddenly splashed with water, and turned around to see Superboy laughing.

"Don't be thinking too much. Have a little fun!" he said between his laughs, before splashing me again.  
"Oh, I'll get you!" I shouted before diving on top of him, forcing him underwater. I could hear the other's amusement. Even Artemis and Robin laughed. I heard them comment my actions even.

"When Kryptonians play…" I heard Robin say.  
"… we don't have to worry about getting splashed!" Artemis finished.

I smiled at that comment, and then I let Superboy go, as he had to breathe, well and I too of course. When the both of us had regained our breath, Superboy stuck out a hand."

"Friends?"  
"Sure." I said, as I took his hand. Within the second I took his arm and pulled him over my shoulder, throwing him into the water once more. Superboy came back up, boiling with rage, while I and the rest of the Team, well, everyone that was here, laughed our heads off. Before I knew it however, I too was sent flying. I never hit the water though.  
"Hooray, flying power!" I shouted. "Wait, where's Superboy?" right after I said it, I heard him behind me, before I could turn around I was tackled, and fell face first into the water.

I heard everyone laugh while I struggled not to drown. I knew Superboy wouldn't drown me, it was just a natural reaction to struggle. I saw something approaching from deep down in the ocean, and later recognized it as lady Shazam. Superboy let go of me, and just after I had caught my breath, and gave Superboy a 'friendly' elbow in the stomach, Lady Shazam came to the surface.

"Welcome back to the surface world." I said, smiling.  
"Thanks for letting me join you and the Team to go swimming. It's fun." She said.  
"Glad you like it. I still can't believe you never swam before." Superboy said as we walked back to the shore.  
"I lived my entire life on Battleworld. At least for as long as I can remember. I'm just glad I got away from Mongul. Earth seems…. Like a better place to live."  
"Agreed. Just one thing though. Do you have like a… I don't know… human-ish form? Or are you always like this?"  
"Oh, right. SHAZAM!" A bolt of lightning struck us, yes US. We were still in the water so the lightning hit all three of us. While Superboy didn't really feel it that much, since he was a few feet behind us, I was right next to Lady Shazam, and thus I was hit by most of the lightning too. I fell to my knees, as the lightning disappeared. The others were by my side rather quickly.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, while Superboy went to scold Lady Shazam. The guy really cared about me, didn't he?  
"I. hate. Magic." I said, taking a breath after each word. Now I knew what my father was going through that one time Black Adam beat him up.  
"You're avoiding the question." Lady Shazam said, ignoring Superboy.  
"I know." I said, after I stood up. I wobbled a bit, but I stood nonetheless.  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to answer it, I guess." I said, and then I shrugged. Lady Shazam seemed confused. _Oh, well. Part of being new to Earth, I guess. _I thought.  
"So, you're new huh?" Robin wondered out loud, looking at Lady Shazam.  
"Yes."  
"So…. Do you have a name? Other than Lady Shazam I mean." Robin went on.  
"Uhm. Not that I know. Hell, Lady Shazam's only been my name for a few weeks now."  
"Alright, so let's think of name for you then." I cut in, pretty much recovered from being roasted by magical lightning.  
"If only it were so easy." Robin said. Then his phone rang. He went over to his bag to answer it, and after a fairly short conversation, he returned to the group, not saying anything, just grabbing our stuff.  
"Hey, what are you doing. Who was that on the phone?" Wonder Girl asked.  
"Batman called. He wants us on the Watchtower in ten."  
"I guess I should go then." Lady Shazam cut in.  
"No. He asked for all of us." Robin said quickly, before shrugging.

….

We were all standing in the Watchtower, everyone but me in costume, since mine was nothing more than a pile of shreds. We were in a hall with all the Leaguers except the original seven. I noticed Shazam and Lady Shazam discussing their powers. It seemed she was practically a female version of him, except for the fact she had way more experience, and way better control of her powers. Batman just walked in as I wanted to ask one of the leaguers why the frag we were here.

After Batman followed the rest of the original seven, and among them was an unfamiliar face. I recognized him, but I hadn't met him. He was Hal Jordan, a Green Lantern. None of the Leaguers showed any emotion. As they all stood there, I suddenly understood just why the government was trying to make plans for when/if the League ever turned on them. Those thoughts faded from my mind, the second Batman started his speech.

"We are here today because there are new members of the Justice League among us. Today three heroes will join the ranks of the Young Justice Team." Batman started.

Some people whispered a bit, but my attention was focused on the confused faces of the original seven, as Wonder Woman stepped forward and whispered something to Batman. I could hear, of course.

"Three? There's only two among them."  
"There's someone else. You'll see. Now get back in line." Batman answered. _Damn he's arrogant._ I thought, but then he continued his speech. "The first person to be up for voting is Kryptogirl. Please join us on stage." I was quite surprised with this. While I walked up the stairs, I whispered, knowing my father would hear.  
"Wasn't I on the team already?" As I passed my father, he answered.  
"Not officially." My father said. When I was next to Batman, he continued his speech.  
"As I said, Kryptogirl will be up for voting first. She's half Kryptonian, and has some experience fighting alongside Young Justice. Her abilities include flight, invulnerability, and superstrength. I do not know her that well and, truth be told, I don't like it. But Young Justice is in need of a powerhouse, and Kryptogirl is just that. With proper guidance, she can be a great symbol of hope." Batman said.

I was sort of flattered. And scared. Batman saw my father as a friend, and who knows what Batman could do to him. So I believe I was right to be scared of the guy. The voting started, and it turned out I wasn't really that popular at all. I did make it through the initial voting round, but only with one vote more than I needed. Then it was time for the League's original seven to vote, and from what I knew, I had to be approved by at least three of them if I was going to be considered. And since I made it to this point with only one vote to spare, I was going to need more than three members' approval. Batman was first to speak.

"I don't like you, nor the idea of another Kryptonian on the League, but I know the team needs you. And I'd rather have in a position where I can keep an eye on you, than have you walking around freely. For that reason alone you have my approval." I sighed. One down, several to go.  
"I've seen what you can do, I've fought beside you, and I've trained you. I know your heart is in the right place, though you're going to have to think before you strike if you're going through with this. If you promise me that, you have my approval too." Wonder Woman followed.  
"I'll try." I said, knowing that I shouldn't make a promise to the queen of the Amazons if I wasn't sure I could keep it. Flash was next.  
"I don't know you, nor have I seen you in action. But from what I've heard from Kid Flash and Impulse, you are arrogant, cocky, and sometimes even stupid. You may have your heart in the right place, but we don't need another Superboy. No offense."  
"I am afraid I must agree with the Flash. While I understand your position, you are too much of a loose cannon, and after all the trouble we've had involving Kryptonians in the last couple of years, I fear we cannot handle another one yet. Maybe some other time." Martian Manhunter said after the Flash finished. Three more Leaguers to go, and three more votes I needed.  
"I agree with you J'onn. Though I also know two Kryptonians with great ideals. And I believe Kryptogirl can live up to those ideals, she can be a new symbol of hope. And hope is something Earth can always use. You have my approval to join Young Justice." Hawkgirl said.  
"I don't know you that well, but from what I hear, you're Kryptonian, and I, no offense, don't feel like another Kryptonian I'll potentially have to deal with. Then again, I've only been back on Earth for a few days, and the stories I've heard, surprise me. Whether I like it or not, you are needed. And in that regard I have to agree with Batman, I'd rather have you operating under supervision than out in the open on your own." The Green Lantern named Hal Jordan said. Then my attention was drawn to my father, for he spoke up next.  
"I don't like the fact that you choose to take this path, but it is not my choice to make. I realize that, but I hope you realize you have only one life, if you get killed, it's over. This is not a videogame. Keep that in mind next time you start fighting giant robots." My father said, talking to me, instead of to the audience like the rest of the league had. Before I knew what I was doing I responded, not really aware of the audience.  
"That was not my idea. And before you begin about those Doomsday clones, blame Diana for that. And Mongul… yeah okay, that was my fault." Too late did I realize I had said way too much. _So much for getting in the league_. Green Lantern, Hal Jordan that is, spoke up.  
"You dare speak against Superman? The very leader of this team? I guess we really can use you on the league then, I mean if you dare step up against Superman… you've got some guts lady." I shrugged, and before I knew it I said:  
"Meh. I'm his daughter, I do this on an hourly basis. If not more often." When I saw the surprise on the leaguers faces, excluding Young Justice, Supergirl, Hawkgirl, Batman, Wonder Woman and of course my father, I realized what I had said.  
"Oh. Shit, I never meant to say that. Sorry, dad." I said quickly, cautiously eyeing my father who was practically boiling with anger. Before the situation could escalate further, Batman spoke up again.  
"With five…" Batman looked at my father at that, whom nodded. "… five out of seven, Kryptogirl is hereby officially a member of the Justice League. Congratulations. Please step through the Zeta tube behind stage. It'll take you to Mount Justice."  
"Can't I stay here?" I asked genuinely. I was curious about the other two potential teammates. I had a feeling one was Lady Shazam, but the third… I had no clue.  
"Mount Justice. Now." Batman said.  
"Fine." I said, walking past the Leaguers. As I passed Batman, who was now typing in some kind of command on a computer, I whispered. "Jerk."

As I was in front of the Zeta tube, I was curious about how it would feel. _Alright then, first time for everything right? Here I go…_ I stepped forward, and the Tube activated. I didn't feel anything as I dematerialized, and re-materialized in Mount Justice. I tried stepping forward, but found that I couldn't move. Then I heard the all too familiar computer voice.

"Recognized. B27, Kryptogirl." I sighed, and found that I was free to move now too. I went over to the kitchen, and grabbed something to drink. Then I went over to the couch and sat down. After about ten minutes of being bored, I heard the Zeta tube activating again.  
"Recognized. B28, Lady Shazam. Recognized. B29, Batgirl." _Guess I was right about Lady Shazam, but Batgirl? I thought Barbara was…_. I thought as I made my way over to the Zeta tube. I was greeted by Lady Shazam, in her superhero form, and a blonde haired girl wearing a black and purple suit, with a golden Batsymbol on her chest. This wasn't Barbara.


End file.
